Un Shinigami rubio entre héroes
by killerhot80
Summary: Cuando pierdes todo aquello que más has amado, un agujero de vacío crece dentro de tu cuerpo, y poco a poco te devora. Cuando sientes que no puedes alcanzar tus objetivos y sueños, tu vida deja de tener sentido para ti. Esta es la historia de como dos personas dañadas, llegan a comprender que tal vez, juntos tengan una oportunidad de salir de ese vacío. Fic con elementos de Bleach.
1. Chapter 1

**Dos almas solitarias se encuentran**.

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi primera historia. He escrito una nota de autor justo al final. No se como va a ser recibido y el desafío que escribí y qué por problemas que tengo a la hora de escribir en inglés tuve recurrir al traductor recibió revisiones anónimas bastante desagradables que me decían que me suicidara al igual que el negro de Etika. No voy a comentar sobre eso, ya que sé que hay todo tipo de personas, pero no puedo evitar sentirme dolido.**  
**Lo siento, se que no queréis escuchar de la vida de otra persona.**  
**Si tenéis curiosidad, entiendo el idioma pero me cuesta formular y estructurar oraciones.**

**Dejando eso de lado, espero que al menos esto pueda entretenernos. Y no olvideis echar un vistazo a la nota final. Allí explico un poco más acerca de esto.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y One Punch Man no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

Hoy no era un buen día para el. Habia estado cazando Huecos débiles que ni siquiera eran capaces de darle un desafío. Tal vez no había sido buena idea aceptar la misión del viejo comandante Hiruzen.

La persona en cuestión era un hombre joven, con el cabello rubio y ojos azules. Tenía la cara ligeramente redonda y bigotes en sus mejillas. Llevaba puesto el uniforme estándar Shinigami, un shihakusho negro con un obi y camiseta interior blancos, seguidos de unos pantalones hakama negros y unas sandalias con calcetines blancos, y como final, llevaba un haori blanco con manga cortas y lineas negras en la parte inferior con un kanji en el centro que decía nueve. Otra de las características destacables, eran las tres katanas enfundadas que estaban en su obi. La primera tenía una empuñadura azul oscuro con una guardia rectangular en el que hay grabado un motivo decorativo en forma de hélice. La segunda tenía una empuñadura azul cielo con una guardia circular dorada. Y la tercera tenía una empuñadura púrpura oscuro con una guardia circular dorada con patrones circulares, como si fuera un remolino . Estas eran sus Zanpakutos, Nejibana, Shinso y Muramasa.

Este hombre era Naruto Uzumaki. Capitán de la novena división.  
El comandante Hiruzen Sarutobi, líder del Gotei 13 le había encomendado la misión de aniquilar cada hueco que estuviera cerca de la ciudad Hongeki. Al parecer, algunos altos cargos de la central 46 estaban aquí reunidos, por lo que era su deber destruir cada uno de los huecos que se acercarán. Le habían advertido que los Huecos de por aquí rondaban el nivel Adjuchas hasta Vasto Lorde, pero por el momento no había Hueco que hubiera durado más de dos segundos.

Mientras seguía caminando y refunfuñando, escuchó el sonido de una explosión cercana, y una lluvia de rocas y grava descender del cielo. Sorprendido por esto, extendió sus sentidos y sintió un débil Reiatsu en aquella dirección. Lo reconoció como el de un Hueco, pero lo que lo tenía intrigado era la segunda firma casi inexistente y extraña. Esta segunda no poseía Reiatsu, sino una energía más débil y desconocida la cual no pudo identificar.  
Naruto sonrió ampliamente y decidió marchar a toda velocidad para ver si el portador de esta forma de energía extraña podría darle ofrecerle algo de entretenimiento. Con esto en mente, el usó Shunpo en la dirección de las dos firmas.  
_

**En un claro cercano**.

En otro lugar, una hermosa mujer jadeaba pesadamente mientras trataba de seguir los movimientos de su oponente. La mujer podía considerarse como el epítome de la belleza. Cabello verde oscuro, ojos verdes claros, un rostro que tenía rasgos atractivos a la vez que elegantes. La mujer llevaba puesto un vestido largo del mismo tono de color que su cabello, junto un largo abrigo de piel blanca que estaba considerablemente rasgado, con unas botas negras y varios collares sobre su cuello. El vestido no hacía más que acentuar el voluptuoso y bien formado cuerpo de la mujer. Grandes pechos, caderas con una figura de arena, largas y exquisitas piernas, que estaban expuestas por los daños de su enemigo.

El enemigo en cuestión no era tan impresionante o memorable en comparación con la mujer. Era una criatura alta, musculosa y no llevaba nada más que unos pantalones negros arraigados. Tenía la piel azul, su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara blanca con la forma de un lagarto. Sus ojos eran amarillos y, no contenían más que malicia y hambre en ellos.

Esta mujer se llamaba Fubuki, la ventisca infernal, la heroína número uno de la clase B. Detrás de ella se encontraban los cadáveres de sus dos subordinados más leales, Takeshi y Muratani. Mejor conocidos por sus nombres de superhéroes: pestañas y mono de montaña, quienes habían muerto a manos de la criatura, cuando está la había atacado. Hubiera muerto si ellos no se hubieran puesto frente a ella, como un escudo se tratase.  
Esto la había dejado horrorizada, confundida y, sobre todo, enloquecida.

Fubuki lo había atacado con todo lo que tenía e, incluso había usado su técnica más poderosa para aplastar a la criatura. Lamentablemente, ninguno de sus ataques le habían hecho daño alguno. Lo peor de todo, era que ella iba a morir sin poder vengar a sus queridos subordinados.  
No, ella no podía dejar que esa cosa siguiera viva por más tiempo, aunque su mente le rogaba que el curso de acción mas lógico sería huir y tratar de encontrar información sobre ella, para que en un futuro encuentro tener la ventaja, su corazón la instaba a seguir luchando, sin vacilar y pagarle por tal injuria. Fubuki sabía que no podría seguir. Ella ya estaba en las últimas, su oponente era más rápido, fuerte, completamente inmune a sus ataques y, lo peor era que estaba constantemente menospreciando el sacrificio de sus aliados y de que era una mujer débil. En ese último punto ella estaba de acuerdo. Ella no era su hermana, quien la superaba en todo. Fubuki no era más que una sombra de ella y, una fallida heroína que ni siquiera pudo proteger a sus queridos camaradas.

La criatura iba a seguir hablando sobre lo patética que era, pero de pronto sintió un aterrador Reiatsu acercarse rápidamente a su posición. Por la sensación de su Reiatsu y su inmensa cantidad, dedujo con horror que el que se acercaba era un Shinigami. Pero no cualquier Shinigami, sino un Capitán.

'Maldita sea, tengo que irme ya. Si me encuentro con el, me matara en un instante' pensó el Hueco. Fubuki vio como la criatura dejo de hablar y empezó a mirar a su alrededor con una expresión atemorizada.  
Esto, por supuesto le dejó una sensación de aprensión. Esto quería decir que alguien estaba viniendo y, que por la mirada de miedo en la criatura, lo que sea que viniera era más peligroso que el.  
El hueco comenzó a extender sus sentidos para poder localizar por donde venía el Shinigami, y así poder huir en la dirección contraria. Desafortunadamente, fue demasiado tarde, el ya estaba aquí.

El sonido de algo aterrizando, hizo que tanto Fubuki como el Hueco mirarán a la derecha. Ambos vieron a un hombre alto, vestido con un shihakusho negro y un haori blanco, con tres katanas guardadas en su obi, marchando lentamente hacia ellos, con una sonrisa burlona.  
Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo. Su hermoso cabello puntiagudo y desordenado, sus ojos azules que brillaban como el cielo y sus marcas de bigotes que le daban un aspecto más.. salvaje. Fubuki no sabía por que, pero ver a este hombre le provocaba una serie de emociones y sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido con otros. Calidez, seguridad, curiosidad y, aunque esto no quería admitirlo; excitación. Esto último provocó que su rubor aumentara. Estaba excitada por sólo mirar a este hombre. ¿Que clase de poder tenia para que, pudiera hacerla sentir estas sensaciones?

El Hueco, por otro lado estaba completamente congelado y asustado. No había forma de poder escapar y, mucho menos de luchar contra este monstruo. A diferencia de la mujer, el estaba sintiendo miedo, impotencia y desesperación, como muchas de sus víctimas habían experimentado.

" Ohhhh, mira lo que tenemos aquí. Un aterrador Hueco tratando de comerse a una hermosa mujer. Me temo que no puedo dejar que continúes esta empresa." Dijo el sonriente Capitán con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa que recordaba a la de un zorro, mientras desenvainaba a Shinso y, la apuntaba al congelado Hueco.  
El Hueco salió de su estupor y trató de suplicar.

"**Por favor, no me mates. Yo solo he venido para ver cómo es el mundo de los vivos**." dijo el Hueco temblando mientras daba unos pasos para atrás, listo para girarse y huir. El Capitán se rió y dijo las dos últimas palabras que escucharía.

"Ikorose, Shinso" Susurro el Capitán. Para el asombro e incredulidad de Fubuki, un rayo de luz blanco salió de la hoja de la katana y atravesó la máscara de la criatura. Sus ojos no pudieron seguir el haz, hasta que esté alcanzó a la criatura, ya que la velocidad con la que había atravesado al Hueco fue tal, que sólo pudo verlo salir de la hoja.

El cuerpo del Hueco cayó hacia atrás, mientras comenzaba a desaparecer. El Capitán envainó a Shinso, y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Fubuki no tenía las fuerzas ni las ganas de luchar contra el. Habia acabado con la criatura de un golpe, cuando ella no habia podido hacerle ni un rasguño. La rabia, el miedo y la desesperación que había sentido anteriormente, habían desaparecido. Otro rubor creció sobre el anterior cuando recordó escuchar al hombre complementarla. Debería haber sentido miedo de que un monstruo en forma humana se estuviera dirigiendo a ella, pero sólo sentía curiosidad y seguridad al estar en la presencia de este hombre. De repente, recordó los sucesos anteriores a la llegada del el, y miró hacia atrás sólo para ver los cadáveres de sus mas leales y dedicados miembros de su grupo.

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a descender de los ojos de Fubuki mientras su corazón se apretaba dolorosamente. Por su culpa, estaban muertos. Por su debilidad, por su falta de poder, ellos habían por esta falta de poder en comparación con su hermana Tatsumaki, que ella creyó en que los números podían ayudar a compensar esta debilidad. Fue por esa razón, por la que creo un grupo y empezó a reclutar a héroes de clase B, para que con la ayuda de sus camaradas, podría llegar no sólo hasta su hermana, sino superarla. La Unión hace el poder decían. Pero, ¿de que sirve los números si tu oponente posee un poder abrumador, si puede aplastarlos de un solo ataque? esta era la conclusión a la que había llegado, después de su batalla y casi muerte a manos de la criatura.

Naruto llego hasta la mujer, con una expresión comprensiva. Ver a la mujer, llorar por sus camaradas, era algo que tocó el corazón del Capitán. El mismo había perdido compañeros y amigos durante su servicio como Shinigami. Pero nunca había derramado una lágrima por ellos. Lo lamentaba, claro. Lo hería, por supuesto, pero nunca lloro por ellos, simplemente no era capaz. El llegó a donde estaba la mujer y se arrodilló. Fubuki levantó la mirada y, vio al hombre alzar su mano y acariciar su mejilla. Ella inconscientemente, apoyó su cabeza en su mano mientras sentía como su dolor comenzaba a atenuar.

"Tus camaradas no querrían que llorases por ellos. Lo que tienes que hacer, es levantarte y hacerte más fuerte para que en el futuro esto no vaya a repetirse." Habló Naruto con un tono de voz suave y lleno de amabilidad. Ella sólo pudo mirarlo a los ojos que estaban llenos de compresión y, a la vez de confianza. Sus palabras llegaron a sus oídos y, no pudo evitar la calidez que lleno su cuerpo, mientras el dolor desaparecía cada vez más rápido.

"¿Como puedo ser más fuerte?" Susurró Fubuki con la voz rota, pero con un tono de esperanza en ella. No creía que pudiera ser lo. Habia fallado tanto a ella misma como a sus subordinados. Simplemente, lo único que se interponía entre ella y la desesperación era el extraño hombre frente a ella.

El Capitán sonrió gentilmente y volvió a acariciar su mejilla, provocando que Fubuki soltara un gemido satisfecho y continuará restregándole con su mano. Ella sabía que en este momento, ella estaba a su merced. El tenía el control sobre su mente, su corazón, que estaba latiendo a un ritmo más rápido y su cuerpo, que se había rendido a su toque y no podía dejar de apoyarse en el. El placer y la comodidad que le ofrecía no sólo su toque, sino también su presencia era algo que ella no había experimentado. Ni con su familia antes de aquel incidente con su hermana. Era aterrador y emocionante al mismo tiempo, como un hombre que apenas conocía, tenía tal poder y efecto en ella.

" Si lo que quieres es poder para proteger a aquellos a los que aprecias, te lo daré. Si quieres poder para no sentir la hoja de la impotencia en tu garganta, te lo otorgaré. Si caes al suelo por que tu cuerpo no puede más, yo estaré allí para levantarte y que sigas luchando. No dejaré que caigas. Estaré contigo todo el camino, hasta que ya no me necesites" Dijo Naruto con una voz llena de pasión, confianza y firmeza que hizo que Fubuki lo mirará en shock. El no sabía por qué le decía esto a una mujer que que ni siquiera conocía. Tal vez era porque ella le recordó a el. Esa mirada vacía y esos ojos llenos de impotencia, siendo incapaz de proteger lo que amas. El sintió lo mismo cuando sus padres murieron luchando con un Vasto Lorde con forma de zorro y nueve colas. Se sintió débil, desesperado mientras veía a su madre morir frente a él para evitar que la garra del Hueco llegará a el. Su padre logro acabar con el monstruo, pero antes de que muriera, el zorro le disparó un Cero a quemarropa qué, dejó a su padre moribundo. Fue entonces cuando el decidió que, no volvería a ser impotente. El no volvería a ser una carga para sus personas preciosas, incluso si le costaba la vida, el no volvería a dejar que ellos murieran sin que el pudiera decir algo. Se vio reflejado en ella y por eso y otras razones que no pudo comprender, su corazón lo instó a cuidar de esta mujer.

Fubuki nunca en su vida había esperado sentir un sentimiento tan maravilloso como este. La felicidad, la verdadera felicidad. Que alguien estuviera genuinamente dispuesto a ir al infierno por ella. Un hombre que la había salvado y que, sin conocerla, el ayudarla y protegerla era algo que le producía una calidez y una sensación de felicidad que estaba en un nivel distinto a lo que, había sentido anteriormente. Ella apartó la cabeza, para confusión del rubio e inmediatamente lo abrazó con fuerza mientras nuevas lagrimas caían de sus ojos, cayendo en el Haori de Naruto. El, sorprendido por este acontecimiento, le devolvió el abrazo, mientras le palmeaba la espalda torpemente.  
Pronto, escuchó un pequeño ronquido y vio que ella, se había quedado dormida.

Naruto sonrió y la levantó, mientras la llevaba en sus brazos. Se dio la vuelta y decidío llevarla a su habitación para que descansará. Hoy había sido un día agotador y estresante para ella, lo menos que merecía era descansar por el momento, ya le preguntaría todo lo que necesitaba saber mañana.

**Al día siguiente.**

Fubuki abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras trataba de acostumbrarse a luz de la habitación. Al ver esto último, saltó de la cama y miro a su alrededor, con sus poderes activados, buscando a algún hostil. De repente, una avalancha de recuerdos fluyeron por su cabeza, mientras ella bajaba la guardia y cancelaba sus poderes psíquicos.

Ella observó la habitación, buscando algo que la ayudará a poder orientarse. No sabía dónde estaba, ni que clase de personas podían haber a su alrededor, por lo que decidió que tenía que conseguir información. Pronto, su mirada se posó en una bandeja repleta de comida. Unos huevos, tostadas con aceite, sal y tomate y, al lado, un vaso lleno de zumo de naranja.  
Su estómago, pronto decidió llamarle la atención y gruñó. Fubuki sintió como sus labios se curvaban arriba. Ella aún no sabía el nombre de su salvador, pero vio que era un hombre considerado.  
Ella había echado un vistazo a su cuerpo, para ver si algo le había pasado, el hombre simplemente le había quitado el abrigo roto y la había dejado en la cama. Un hombre común habría perdido el control a sus instintos y haberla violado. Pero ella sabía, que el no era esa clase de persona. Llama la extraña, pero había creado un vínculo con el. Su salvador, su.. luz.

Ese hombre la había guiado hacía la luz. La había sacado de la oscuridad del vacío y le había un consuelo que, calmó sus preocupaciones y desapareció sus miedos y dolores. No era incorrecto llamarlo su luz. Suya. Sonaba terriblemente posesiva, pero aquí, en un entorno desconocido, con enemigos peligrosos, si la criatura con la que se había enfrentado antes era una indicación, el era su luz, quien la alejaría de tales peligros. ¿Como? Ella no lo sabía, pero podía sentirlo.

Pronto escuchó unos pasos y, al girarse, vio a su luz entrar a la habitación. Parecía cansado e irritado. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, pudo ver cómo una bella sonrisa creció en el rostro del hombre. Su sonrisa, combinada con los sentimientos que le provocaba, junto a su presencia, hizo que un rubor adornará su hermoso rostro, mientras sus ojos brillaban de calidez y fascinación.  
Esa mirada por parte de ella hizo que, Naruto comenzará sonrojarse ligeramente, mientras sentía como comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Debería estar prohibido que una mujer fuera tan hermosa y que tuviera tal aura de encanto. No era un encanto sexual, sino uno lleno de elegancia y gentileza, que hizo que se encontrará sin palabras.

La sonrisa de Fubuki se amplió al ver la reacción de su luz. Parecía que no podía hablar ni apartar su mirada de ella. Un hormigueo comenzó a crecer en su estómago, pero decidió contenerse. Queria saber dónde estaba, pero sobre todo, quería saber quién era su salvador. Para ella, no había nada mas importante que saber de él. Su mente se lo ordenaba, su corazón le suplicaba y, su cuerpo, dejó de obedecer sus órdenes y, comenzó a caminar hacia el. Fubuki se acercó y quedó y sus rostros quedaron a sólo unos centímetros de distancia. Naruto sólo pudo ruborizarse al estar cerca de ella. Un vistazo mas cercano, le indicó que ella estaba concentrada en el.

"¿Quien eres?" fue la pregunta que ella pudo formular mientras trataba de no seguir acercándose a el, lo cual le resultó un esfuerzo monumental. El, logrando suprimir su rubor, la miró suavemente mientras que el no pudo evitar cerrar la distancia entre ellos. Sus labios casi tocándose, mientras que la respiración entre ambos comenzó a incrementarse.

"Naa.. Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." habló el con un susurro cargado de deseo y lujuria.  
Ella se estremeció ante esto, y pudo sentir como su propio deseo incrementaba. Su entrepierna comenzó a humedecerse, mientras sus piernas trataban de disminuir el deseo. Desafortunadamente, esto hizo que se excitara aún más. La proximidad de su luz junto a ella, no aliviaba en lo más mínimo, al contrario, era como un encendedor que sólo ampliaba la emoción y la excitación que sentía.

"Yo soy Fubuki, mi luz" dijo Fubuki con un jadeo saliendo de sus suaves y tiernos labios. Antes de que Naruto incluso logrará preguntarse sobre eso último que ella lo había llamado, sintió una dulce sensación correr a través de su cuerpo. Mirando a Fubuki, vio que ella lo estaba besando, mientras su lengua recorría sus labios, tratando de obtener acceso dentro de su boca, algo que el permitió. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron mientras ambos gemían por el sentimiento de placer que esto les provocó.

Naruto envolvió sus brazos en su cintura mientras ella apoyaba su cuerpo más cerca de él. Esto hizo, los dos gimieran de nuevo, ya que la entrepierna del rubio se frotaba con el sexo de la mujer. Ellos siguieron besándose mientras las manos de Fubuki exploraban el cuerpo de su luz. Sus manos alcanzaron su musculoso pecho, la cuál, se deleitó acariciando y sintiendo su pecho. Naruto jadeó en el beso, mientras el toque de la mujer elevó su deseo, nublando cualquier pensamiento racional que le quedara. Naruto la levantó en brazos. Fubuki soltó un un gemido de sorpresa al sentir como el la alzaba y la depositaba en la cama. Pronto el se puso encima de ella, reanudando el beso apasionado, mientras sus manos ahora exploraban con ansía su cuerpo.

Ella sintió como su mente comenzaba a volverse en blanco. Sus manos acariciaban cada parte de su cuerpo, mientras su lengua dominaba la suya. Su saliva se entremezclaba con la de el, mientras que su repentino cambio de comportamiento, que lo hizo más dominante, provocó que ella comenzará jadear repetidamente mientras que pudo sentir como un orgasmo crecía poco a poco en ella.

Naruto levantó sus manos y, las dirigió a sus pechos, lo cuales estaban tapados por el vestido largo. Comenzó a amasarlos y acariciarlos duramente, mientras se deleitaba en sentir esos maravillosos senos. Fubuki abrió los ojos al sentir como sus pechos, eran acariciados por su salvador. Los dos se separaron sus labios, mientras una cuerda de saliva conectaba ambas bocas. El comenzó a quitarle la ropa, mientras ella hacia lo mismo. Pronto, ambos estaban desnudos. Naruto echó un vistazo. El cuerpo de Fubuki era algo más que impresionante. Sus enormes pechos copa D, sus delgadas y sinuosas caderas. Su gran y bien formado trasero Sus largas y cremosas piernas, que estaban cubiertas por unas medias negras y unas botas altas. A el le parecía más excitante dejárselo puesto. Sus ojos verdes estaban nublados de deseo y lujuria mientras ella también lo contemplaba. Su vagina estaba hinchada de lujuria y chorreando, mientras sus jugos bajaban por sus cremosos muslos. Su pecho musculoso, no exageradamente grande ni pequeño, simplemente construido para la fuerza y la velocidad. Su cabello desordenado que caía sobre sus ojos y la mirada de pura lujuria, combinada con sus bigotes y sus dientes puntiagudos, que estaban asomándose, le daba un aspecto salvaje. Su polla, que era grande, estaba apuntándola mientras palpitaba de deseo. Naruto sólo llevaba puesto su Haori, por lo demás, su cuerpo estaba completamente desnudo y a las vista de la mujer.

Naruto volvió a abalanzarse sobre ella, y comenzó a amasar ásperamente sus grandes pechos. Amasandolos y dándoles distintas formas. La sensación de sus senos sin estar cubiertos, le dio al rubio una placentera sensación. Los ojos de Fubuki se abrieron una vez más, mientras la saliva escapaba de de su boca entreabierta. Sin su ropa de por medio, la sensación de placer incrementaba exponencialmente.

El siguió acariciando y dando lamidas ocasionales en sus tetas. Una mirada satisfecha amaneció en el rostro de Naruto al ver la expresión de la mujer. El quería ver más, quería darle más placer, ahogarla en una piscina de éxtasis y que suplicara por más.

"Na... Naruuutoo" Jadeó ella su nombre mientras el placer inundaba su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir amada y satisfecha. Sus manos eran suaves y ásperas al mismo tiempo. Sus pechos eran tocados y amasados como si fueran juguetes para el rubio, sus juguetes. Su mente comenzó a llenarse de fantasías relacionadas con su luz abusando de su cuerpo, dándose placer usándola como un mero juguete sexual. Tales pensamientos avivaron las llamas de la excitación, que pronto comenzó a crecer cómo .  
El, al escuchar su nombre salir de sus hermosos labios, provocó un frenesí en el. Naruto bajo su cabeza y comenzó a chupar intensamente su pezón izquierdo, mientras que su mano amasaba su pecho derecho.  
La otra mano que estaba libre, la bajó y, comenzó a acariciar los labios de su vagina.

Un jadeo de sorpresa salió de su boca mientras que ella comenzó a a mover sus caderas contra su mano, tratando de que entrara en ella. Fubuki lo sintió, esto era el sexo. Se sentía tan maravilloso, tan placentero que, hizo que cualquier otra experiencia quedara en el olvido. Ella era virgen, nunca antes se había interesado por un hombre. Mucho menos había creído posible que tal evento pasara. Su cuerpo era virgen, hasta este momento, jamás había sentido el toque de un hombre. Ni siquiera se había masturbado, considerándolo como algo vergonzoso y sucio. ¿Ahora? estaba pensando en lo estúpida que fue por no probar esto antes. Aunque dudaba que tuviera la misma intensidad y placer que con Naruto.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera seguir pensando, un dedo entró dentro de su coño, sacando un largo y lujurioso gemido. Pronto, el comenzó a bombear su dedo dentro de ella, provocándole que salieran más gemidos de ella. Naruto cambió y comenzó a lamer su pecho derecho, mientras que jugaba y retorcía su pezón izquierdo. Fubuki puso sus manos sobre la cabeza del rubio y, empujó sus pechos aún más en su cabeza. El introdujo dos dedos más en su vagina mientras que seguía chupando sus pechos y, llenándolos de saliva. Ella continuó gimiendo su nombre mientras que usó sus manos para acariciar su cabello. Su coño temblaba, los dedos del rubio eran rápidos e impecables. Ella pronto sintió como el orgasmo llegaba a ella.

" Más, sigue así Naruto-kun. Dame más placer, haz que grite tu nombre mientras mi cuerpo se somete a tu voluntad" Gritó Fubuki con una mirada llena de éxtasis. Naruto se detuvo. El la miró con incredulidad, mientras sentía que un impulso subia por su cuerpo, diciéndole que la hiciera suya, que sometiera su cuerpo, subyugara su mente y que atrapara su corazón, y las hiciera suyas.  
Fubuki sintió como su amante se detuvo y, su liberación era retrasada. Ella levanto su cabeza y la hizo mirarla.

"Naruto-kun, por favor no te detengas. Estoy a punto de correrme." pidió ella mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas en un intento de preservar el inminente orgasmo que estaba cerca. Naruto sólo la miró mientras dejaba que sus instintos dominantes tomarán el control.

"Entonces ruega, somete tu cuerpo y tu mente a mi voluntad. Conviertete en mi leal y obediente esclava. Suplicame y jura que serás mía y de nadie más." Habló el en un tono lleno de autoridad, que era bastante impropio en el. Fubuki sintió que su vagina chorreaba aún más al escuchar su voz dominante. Sus recientes fantasías estaban cobrando vida, y una ola de placer se arrastró sobre ella.

" Si, Si Naruto-Sama. Seré tu leal y obediente esclava sexual, que sólo tiene como objetivo complacer a su maestro. Te lo suplico Naruto-sama, deja que tu juguete cachondo se corra. Que tu nombre salga de mis labios mientras la gente escucha como todo mi ser te pertenece." Gritó Fubuki completamente enloquecida mientras el placer y la lujuria dominaban su mente. Naruto sintió ese mismo deseo una vez más, sólo que esta vez se había amplificado aún más. El ahora no era el Capitán de la novena división, ni un guardaespaldas que tenía que proteger a unos viejos fósiles que sólo sabían hablar de política y control. Aquí el era simplemente Naruto, un hombre solitario que había encontrado a su alma gemela. Eran sólo ellos y nadie más.

"Entonces permitirme llevarte al cielo y darte el paraíso Fubuki-hime." Susurro Naruto en un tono sensual, que causó que un escalofrío en ella. Inmediatamente, después de decir eso, el insertó toda su mano en su vagina húmeda. Mientras que su otra mano continuó masajeando su pecho. Su cabeza volvió a su otra teta y continuó lamiendo y chupando.  
Fubuki no pudo contener los gritos de placer que salían de sus labios. Pronto, el placer se elevó a nuevas alturas y sintió como se acercaba el tan ansiado orgasmo.

"Naruto-sama, me voy a correr. Tus dedos se sienten tan bien, ahhhh siii. Más, más maestro." dijo ella mientras sentía a su maestro aumentar el ritmo de sus empujes. Fubuki sintió corrientes de placer por todo su cuerpo, mientras sus enormes pechos se balanceaban. Naruto abrió su boca y comenzó a devorar su pecho, chupando y envolviéndolo en una capa de saliva. Sus senos eran tan adictivos, que no podía quitarles la vista. Algo que notó ella pero que con el orgasmo casi allí y las atenciones de su amante, ella no pudo seguir con ese proceso de pensamiento.

"Vamos mi querido juguete, correte en la mano de tu maestro. Libera tus deliciosos jugos, siente como tus pechos son marcados por tu amo. Ahora correte y grita mi nombre al cielo. Que todos escuchen como tú maestro te ha hecho acabar." La voz lujuriosa y dominante sumado a las palabras sucias y degradantes, la atención a sus pechos y sus dedos bombeando furiosamente en ella, hicieron que llegará al orgasmo.

"Siiiii maestro, marca mis pechos y hazlos tuyos. Mi cuerpo se siente tan bien, ahhhhhhhh Naruto-sama, me vengoooooooo" Chilló Fubuki mientras sentía como el orgasmo hacia temblar su cuerpo y como el placer borraba todo pensamiento o capacidad para hablar. Sus ojos se volvieron para atrás mientras su lengua colgaba fuera de su boca. Ella estaba en el cielo. Su primer orgasmo había sido tan maravilloso. Aun podía sentir pequeños destellos electrizantes de placer. Sus pechos de agitaban arriba y abajo debido al ritmo rápido al cual estaba respirando. Naruto sacó la mano de su vagina, sacando un pequeño gemido a la mujer debido a la sensibilidad de su orgasmo. El trajo la mano llena de jugo femenino y pronto comenzó a lamerla lentamente, pasando su lengua por sus dedos dejando escapar un gemido de aprobación. Esta escena increíblemente erótica, despertó aún más a Fubuki.

Naruto pronto le extendió la mano y ella sin dudar, siguió su ejemplo y comenzó a chupar sus dedos mientras gemía al saborear sus propios jugos.  
Al cabo de unos minutos, ella acabó limpiando toda su mano. Ella iba a preguntarle algo, hasta que vio la erección del rubio completamente dura. Naruto siguió su mirada y estaba punto de decirle que no hacía falta que ella hiciera nada. Después de su orgasmo, el había vuelto a recuperar sus sentidos y estaba avergonzado de haber hablado de esa forma. Nunca antes había sentido ese deseo de dominación y ansía de control. Antes de que el pudiera decirle algo, Fubuki se arrodilló y lo miró con una mirada de sumisión y adoración. Casi podía ver corazones en sus ojos.

"Maestro, estas sufriendo por haberte dedicado a mi placer. Por favor, deja que tu humilde esclava te alivié." Ronroneo ella mientras sus manos envolvieron la circunferencia de su miembro. Moviendo lentamente sus manos arriba y abajo. Naruto comenzó a gemir al sentir sus manos moviéndose con delicadeza y firmeza en su pene. Fubuki acercó su cabeza cerca e inhaló el aroma de su miembro endurecido. El olor era en un palabra; atrayente. Ella podía sentir su cabeza perder poco a poco la razón mientras sus pensamientos giraban en torno a complacerlo, hacerle sentir el placer, el éxtasis al cual ella había llegado con sus maravillosas atenciones.  
Aun recordaba como el había llegado al claro, con una sonrisa burlona y, como había matado sin siquiera moverse a ese monstruo. El aura de fuerza y autoridad que imponía, la increíble demostración de poder que había mostrado en ese momento, eran tan **intoxicante**. Verlo gimiendo de placer, con una mirada perdida, hizo que un sentimiento de orgullo y satisfacción inundarán todo su ser. El la había salvado, la consoló en un momento oscuro y ahora ella trataría de compensarselo. Todo había empezado con aquella atracción que sintió que, pronto hizo que ella comenzará a desarrollar sentimientos por el. Ella no lo llamaría amor pero, tampoco era una simple atracción. Cada vez que seguía a su alrededor, ella se sentía en paz. La inseguridad, la baja autoestima y sus preocupaciones desaparecían con el a su lado. Fubuki sintió lo que llamaba felicidad. No estaba su hermana rondando en sus pensamientos, no había héroes y heroínas clase A y S, ni villanos con los que combatir. No tendría que ver las miradas de decepción de la gente, quienes sólo la veian cómo la hermana débil y necesitada que no podía salir de la sombra de su hermana. Aquí ella era sólo Fubuki, una mujer que podía hablar, pensar y relajarse como su propia persona, no como la copia fallida de su hermana.

Fubuki pronto volvió a la realidad al ver que Su luz la miraba con una expresión preocupada. Su cabeza estaba inclinada a una lado, sus brillantes ojos azulados la observaban intensamente, como si tratara de saber que era lo que le sucedía y como podría ayudarla. Sus bigotes y su postura le hacían ver adorable. Ella tuvo que contener un chillido cuando lo vio, era tan lindoooooo.

"¿Te encuentras bien Fubuki-chan? si quieres, podemos parar. No quiero hagas algo de lo puedas arrepentirte en el futuro." Expresó Naruto con una voz suave, tratando de evitar que la mujer hiciera algo de que podría lamentar.  
Una bella sonrisa creció en el rostro de Fubuki al oír sus palabras. Si, ella no se había equivocado con el. Incluso mientras le daba placer, el se dio cuenta de que había algo mal con ella, y había decidido preguntarle. Tan gentil, a la vez que desinteresado. Todo esto solo hizo que sus pensamientos sobre el se reforzarán. Se preocupaba por ella, sin importarle su propio placer.

"Estoy bien, Naruto-kun. Sólo dejame devolverte el favor." dijo Fubuki sonriendo mientras seguía bombeando su herramienta. El dejo escapar un gemido de placer, mientras trataba de apartarse.  
Ella lo miró confundida cuando el logró apartarse. ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal, no era buena en ello?

"No quiero que pienses que tienes que hacerte esto solo por que te he salvado. Estoy halagado y, creó que eres una mujer hermosa, pero no quiero que hagas esto por que sientes que me debes algo." habló Naruto en voz baja, mientras apartaba la mirada. Ella vio que el estaba tratando de esconderse de ella. Fubuki vio un destello de dolor en sus ojos. Ella suavizó su mirada mientras se ponía frente a él, y agarró su cabeza, instándolo a mirarla.

"Es cierto que siento que te debo algo, pero no lo hago sólo por eso." Al escuchar esto, el miró sus ojos mientras trataba de no perderse en ellos. "Tu eres la primera persona en mirarme como Fubuki, y no cómo la fracasada que no puede hacer nada sin su hermana. Me salvaste de ese monstruo, me hablaste de que te quedarías conmigo, que cuando cayera, tu me levantarías, que me darías la fuerza suficiente para poder demostrarles a todos que están equivocados. Me has ayudado, me has abierto un nuevo camino, que deseó recorrer a tu lado. Así que no pienses que lo hago por esa razón tan absurda." Acabo ella con una sonrisa suave y, una mirada llena de felicidad y reconocimiento a él. Naruto sintió las lagrimas caer de sus ojos. Desde que se había convertido en un Shinigami, el había querido ser reconocido por el mismo, por sus logros y hazañas. No por ser el hijo del famoso Capitán de la décima división; el destello amarillo. El había estado bajo la sombra de su padre, mientras trataba de hacerse más fuerte y llegar a ser reconocido por el mismo. Que alguien que apenas lo conocía, hablará de el de esa forma, hizo que Naruto sintiera un cálido sentimiento en su corazón. No sólo eso. La mujer había admitido que ella también vivía una situación muy parecida a la suya. Eso solo hizo que su atracción por ella aumentará.

Ella vio las lagrimas y, comenzó a preocuparse. Afortunadamente, esa preocupación se desvaneció cuando el la besó. A diferencia de antes, que era un beso lleno de lujuria y pasión. Este beso era suave, gentil y lleno de amor. Ella cerro los ojos cuando le devolvió el beso.  
Ambos continuaron besándose mientras se sumergían en un mundo, en el que sólo ellos estaban.

Fubuki se separó lentamente y, le dio una sonrisa sensual mientras se arrodillaba de nuevo. El sólo pudo mirarla con los ojos vidriosos, mientras trataba de recuperarse después de ese beso.

"Tu solo relajate. Deja que tu Fubuki-hime se encargue de todo." El tono sensual con el que ella habló, hizo que el tragara saliva, mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, mientras el trataba de aclarar aquellos sentimientos que estaba experimentando.  
¿Podría ser esta la mujer de sus sueños?  
Era imposible. Apenas se conocían pero ya habían llegado a vincularse a un nivel tan profundo.

Fubuki comenzó a lamer la punta de su polla, mientras gemía al sentir el adictivo sabor de su miembro. Su lengua lamía cada parte de la cabeza, sin dejar hueco alguno que faltará. Ella uso sus manos para estimular sus testículos y darle más placer.  
Pronto, vio como salía pre semen de la raja de su polla. Su lengua atrapo la sustancia y, gimió sensualmente mientras el sabor divino corría por sus pupilas. Si su pre semen era tan sabroso, ella no podía imaginarse como sería el verdadero.  
Naruto sólo pudo gemir repetidamente mientras caía en la cama, incapaz de resistir las oleadas de placer que le proporcionaba su hime. Su mente no pudo siquiera pensar en ello, ya que el sentimiento era demasiado.

Ella sólo se rió pícaramente mientras seguía lamiendo. Pronto, decidió seguir adelante y, comenzó a meter el miembro en su boca. Escuchó un jadeo, seguido de unos gemidos. Esto sólo la entusiasmo, le estaba dando el mejor momento de su vida y, estaba decidida que sería así.  
Fubuki chupó su polla a un ritmo más rápido, mientras tragaba más centímetros en su boca. Si garganta pronto se estiró al máximo cuando se tragó con gran esfuerzo todo su miembro.  
Naruto tenía la boca abierta, mientras la saliva salía de su boca y sus quedaron completamente en blanco.  
Fubuki casi podía ver su alma salir por allí. Una risita escapó de ella mientras miraba con orgullo, cómo pudo provocar tal reacción en el.

'Tonto adorable.' Pensó ella con una suave sonrisa mental, mientras comenzaba a moverse delante y atrás a un ritmo rápido. Su polla entraba y salía constantemente, llenándola con una gran cantidad de carne. Fubuki continuó chupando mientras sus manos masajeaban sus testículos. Unas gárgaras escaparon de ella por la succión rápida en su herramienta.  
Ella sintió las manos de Naruto en su cabeza, mirándolo, ella vio como el la miraba tímidamente con un rubor en sus mejillas.

"Ten cuidado Fubuki-chan, y no lo hagas tan rápido. Podrías hacerte daño y eso es lo último que deseó." expresó Naruto, preocupado por ella mientras trataba sde no gritar de placer.  
Fubuki lo miró sorprendida. Aun con todo este placer, y el encontraba la forma de resistir y preocuparse por ella. Unas lágrimas se felicidad comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. ¿Podría ser este el hombre que estaría junto a ella por toda la eternidad?  
La declaración de antes, ahora sonaba como una propuesta de matrimonio. Un gran sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Fubuki mientras ella seguía succionando su polla.

Ella se apartó un mechón que cayó sobre su ojo y, descendió abajo, chupando su polla y cubriéndola de saliva. Naruto puso sus manos en su cabeza, mientras el empujaba en su boca. Un gemido sensual salió de ella, mientras su boca era penetrada por su amante. El enorme miembro entraba y llenaba su cavidad oral como nunca antes había sentido. Naruto continuó empujando y penetrando su boca, mientras su polla cubierta de saliva comenzaba a pasar por su garganta. Ella sintió como su pene continuaba superando los límites de su garganta y cómo su amante se está volviendo a volver salvaje. El estaba reclamando su boca para el, mientras que su garganta era abusada por su gran polla. Ella volvió a sentir esa sensación de querer ser dominada. Sintió como el metía su herramienta en su boca y la llenaba con su olor y sabor. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, mientras la saliva salía de su boca por los rápidos empujes que Naruto enviaba a su agujero oral. En los ojos de Fubuki, aparecieron corazones, cuando Naruto comenzó a empujar mas rudamente y rápido. El rostro de la mujer empezaba a chocar duramente contra su entrepierna, mientras que ella aprovecha para lamer la parte inferior de su miembro e inhalar el aroma de su masculinidad.  
El comenzó a sudar cuando apartó sus manos de su cabeza, y empezaba a penetrar su boca con menos ferocidad.  
Ella decidió ayudar incrementando el ritmo y chupando más rápido su pene.  
La polla entraba y retrocedía a una velocidad inhumana, lo único que una persona común vería es el destello de la cabeza de una mujer moviéndose y chupando con éxtasis una enorme polla que llenaba su garganta.  
Fubuki vio como su herramienta comenzaba a palpitar y temblar en su boca.

"Fubuki-chan ahhhhhhhh, voy a venir. Sacalo rápido." Jadeo Naruto, levantándose de la cama, mientras ella aumentaba la velocidad. No había forma de que dejara escapar tal manjar.  
La cabeza de Fubuki descendía y subía rápidamente, tragando su polla, mientras su lengua recorría la longitud, lamiendo todo lo que podía. Ella se tragó todo el miembro en su garganta, mientras esperaba su premio.  
Pronto, una oleada de semen inundó su boca, mientras su polla palpitante continuaba disparando ráfaga, tras ráfaga.  
Fubuki gimió de placer mientras sus pupilas saboreaban la deliciosa ambrosía. Esto era la ambrosía de los dioses, pensaba ella. Había oído que el semen era salado y agrio, pero esta muestra de masculinidad perfecta, había demostrado que el de su querido rubio, era un manjar de los dioses.  
Naruto continuó gimiendo el nombre de la mujer, mientras seguía llenando su boca.  
Ella continuó tragando carga por carga, pero se estaba volviendo más difícil cada segundo. Esperó a que acabará la actual carga y, pronto sacó su polla de su boca y la apunto a sus rostro. El semen comenzó a cubrir su cara. Cuerda, tras cuerda de semen alcanzaba su rostro y la pintaba de blanco, incluso su pelo no estaba a salvo. Pronto, su hermoso cabello verde estaba enteramente en color blanco.  
Unas últimas ráfagas de semen cayeron sobre los ojos de Fubuki, mientras está sacaba su lengua y trataba de llevarlo dentro.

Naruto pronto abrió los ojos y lo que vio, hizo que se volviera a poner duro. Las vista de Fubuki desnuda de rodillas, con el rostro completamente cubierto de semen. El vio como sus pestañas se movian, observando como se habían vuelto pegajosas. Su bello cabello verde oscuro, ahora estaba en blanco, mientras gotas de su semilla caían de las puntas de su pelo, hacia su rostro.  
Esta fue una vista por la que muchos hombres matarían por ver. Una hermosa mujer tetona y con un cuerpo que superaba al de las modelos, desnuda y su rostro y cabello bañados en su semen.  
Fubuki comenzó a recoger el semen y, pronto empezó a meterlo en su boca, saboreándolo lentamente, hasta que por fin se lo tragaba. Este proceso se repitió muchas veces hasta qué, logró quitarse una gran cantidad y, después se lavó la cara con una toalla y agua fresca que le entregó el rubio.

Esa escena tan increíblemente erótica, hizo que Naruto volviera a excitarse.  
Ella se levantó y pronto, vio con incredulidad cómo el pene de Naruto se había endurecido después de un momento.  
En ese instante, decidió que tendría que sacar las armas pesadas. Ella le indicó al rubio que se pusiera más cerca de ella, cosa que hizo en un segundo.

"Ahora te mostraré algo que mi hermana no puede hacer." Habló Fubuki con un tono orgulloso. Habia encontrado algo en lo que superaba a su hermana.  
Naruto estaba a punto de preguntar a qué se refería con lo de "armas pesadas" pero fue interrumpido, cuando ella agarró sus enormes pechos y los puso entre su miembro. La sensación de sus suaves y grandes senos frotándose y moviendo entre su polla, provocó que casi cayera de espaldas al suelo.  
Fubuki sonrió mientras balanceaba sus pechos de arriba a abajo. Conforme seguía su paizuri, ella comenzó a lamer la cabeza de su polla.  
Los enormes y pesados pechos de la mujer envolvieron por completo su herramienta y la fricción provocada por el roce de sus senos, provocaban pesados jadeos y gemidos por parte del Capitán.

" Fu... Fubuki-chan, más Ahhhhhhh rápido. Tus pechos se sienten muy bien. Ahhhhhhhh, hazlo más rápido. No puedo creer que este recibiendo una paizuri. Tus pechos son más grandes y suaves qué los de Baa-chan." Dijo Naruto mientras gemía incontrolablemente y soltaba pequeños gruñidos de satisfacción.  
Fubuki levantó una ceja al escuchar aquello, y decidió preguntarle qué quería decir con eso. ¿Es que acaso no era su primera vez? Tal pensamiento hizo que su corazón se hundiera levemente, mientras que sus ojos perdian el brillo que habían ganado.

"¿Que quieres decir Naruto-kun? ¿No soy tu primera vez?" pregunto ella con la voz ligeramente quebrada, mientras su mente comenzaba a llenarse de pensamientos acerca de el y esa tal Tsunade. Naruto la miró y, notó su mirada herida. Rápidamente, el la detuvo y la obligó a mirarlo.

" Por supuesto que es mi primera vez Fubuki-chan, sólo quería decir que tus pechos son más grandes y suaves. Y antes de que preguntes, una vez ella me cogió la mano y la puso en su pecho tratando de qué sintiera su corazón.  
Creeme, no habría otra mujer a la que quisiera tocar como deseó tocarte a ti." Dijo Naruto, queriendo que ella dejará de sentirse mal.  
Fubuki ganó otro rubor, y sus ojos se llenaron de afecto y calidez al escuchar la respuesta de su hombre. Con más ganas que antes, dobló la velocidad de su paizuri.  
Sus pechos masajeaban su polla mientras el volvía a quedarse con la mirada perdida y los ojos vidriosos.  
Ella movió sus senos a los lados, tratando de darle más placer. La polla se deslizaba en su escote, mientras entraba y salía constantemente de sus suaves pechos.

Naruto no pudo evitar empujar sus caderas, aumentando su placer. Su miembro empujaba y se enterraba entre sus pechos.  
Fubuki decidió subir al siguiente nivel. Apretó sus manos alrededor de sus senos, mientras que triplicaba la velocidad de su paizuri. Los pesados pechos se frotaban con la polla del rubio, mientras este seguía empujando con brío. Ella decidió dejar la cabeza del pene descubierto y resto cubierto y masajeando por sus senos.  
La boca de Fubuki descendió y comenzó a chupar y lamer su cabeza al mismo tiempo que alternaba entre mover sus pechos arriba y abajo y, moverlos a los lados.

"Fubuki-chan, para ser tu primera vez, lo estas haciendo ge...genial, siento como mi cabeza dejará de ser capaz de razonar." Susurró Naruto perdido en el placer.  
Ella volvió a reírse suavemente y siguió rebotando sus pechos alrededor de su polla.  
El continuo bombeo y la fricción que causaban sus senos, provocaron que el Uzumaki se sintiera en las nubes. Quien sabía que semejantes sensaciones eran capaces de existir.  
En su mayor parte, Naruto actuaba como una persona seria y tranquila. En el combate, el se volvía cínico, sarcástico y le encantaba burlarse de sus oponentes. Muchas veces, el podía ver cómo esas personas siempre retrocedían de el, ya fuera por miedo a esas amplías y atemorizantes sonrisas, o tal vez el aura de muerte a su alrededor, evitaba que la gente que no fuera parte de su división se acercará a él.  
Aunque como se había demostrado anteriormente con Fubuki, el tenía un lado amable y servicial a aquellos que consideraba preciosos. Los Shinigami bajo su mando, sus amigos y su teniente. Era tal el carisma que tenía Naruto con sus subordinados, que hizo que estos fueran tan leales y dedicados a su Capitán. El siempre encontraba un momento para ayudarlos, les enseñaba repetidamente en ejercicios sobre mejorar en las diferentes disciplinas Shinigami. Y siempre podías contar con el cuando necesitabas una mano o un hombro dónde llorar. Los Shinigamis de otras divisiones le tenían miedo por su actitud burlona y a la vez sería y fría, y respeto por ser el hijo de Minato. Pero sólo ellos que estaban bajo su mando, conocían el verdadero lado de su Capitán. Era por ello, qué cualquiera hablará mal de el, haría que ellos saltarán a hacia esa persona y defendieran el honor de su líder.

Naruto salió de sus pensamientos cuando los grandes pechos de la mujer continuaban moviéndose a un mayor ritmo, mientras su miembro comenzaba a palpitar en respuesta al inminente orgasmo.  
Fubuki continuó levantando y bajando sus senos a lo largo de su herramienta, mientras su boca chupaba su cabeza. Sus ojos se movieron y se encontraron con los del rubio. Una sonrisa subió por el rostro del Uzumaki, al ver cómo ella lo miraba con ojos llenos de calidez y afecto. La dedicación que está mujer estaba poniendo en sus esfuerzos por complacerlo, sólo elevaron el nivel de placer que sentía Naruto. ¿Como una mujer de su calibre, podría perder el tiempo con alguien cómo el, y ser tan dedicada en su tarea?  
El decidió que iba a devolverle el placer que estaba sintiendo. No iba a dejarla insatisfecha, esa era su promesa. Naruto Uzumaki nunca faltaba a su palabra.

La lengua de Fubuki alcanzó y lamió el pre semen que se filtraba por su uretra, mientras podía sentir como el pene de su amante palpitaba como loco, cuando sus pechos seguían rebotando y masajeandolo.  
En un instante, ella sacó su boca y aumentó exponencialmente la velocidad de su paizuri, sacando más gemidos de placer de el. Pronto, la cabeza de su miembro quedaba expuesta al frío aire de la habitación, dándole un pequeño escalofrío en la columna del rubio.

"Fu..Fubuki-chan, siento como estoy a punto de venir, ahhhhhhhh, continúa por favor. Eres tan impresionante ahhh, sigue a si." Jadeo Naruto mientras el empujaba con más ahínco en sus suaves pechos.  
Ella abrió ligeramente sus labios y dejó escapar una pequeña cantidad de saliva hacía su escote. Esta acción provocó que su pene se deslizara con mayor rapidez y facilidad entre sus senos. El sonido de su polla entrando y saliendo de sus pechos hizo que el excitado rubio llegará al orgasmo.  
Una gran cantidad de semen salió disparada de su miembro y cayó sobre la sorprendida mujer, quién sólo tuvo un segundo para ver la lluvia blanca descender sobre ella. La semilla de su amante cubrió sus pechos y, también volvió a caer en su cabello y rostro. Un gemido largo y sensual escapó de su boca mientras su cabeza era cubierta por una neblina de deseo.

'Tan exquisito y varonil. Su semilla esta cubriendo mi busto. Esto es incluso más que antes. ¿Cuanto puede un hombre durar y correrse en el sexo?' Esta era la pregunta que recorría su mente.  
Naruto no sólo tenía una buena dotación, sino que también poseía una resistencia Increible. Pero lo más importante; su semen. Era tan sabroso y tenía un olor tan intoxicante, que sólo provocaba que quisiera beber y cubrir su cuerpo en ello.  
Fubuki liberó su miembro y comenzó a degustar el semen que había caído sobre su cara, dándole otra demostración sensual al Uzumaki.  
El rubio estaba a punto de felicitarla cuando su palabras murieron en su garganta. La mujer se acostó de espaldas en la cama y abrió las piernas, revelando su húmeda y excitada vagina. Naruto vio cómo en un despliegue de lujuria y pasión, Fubuki introducía su semen en su coño, mientras está soltaba pequeños gemidos.

Ella le hizo un gesto con la mano libre para indicarle que viniera. el cuál obedeció sin poder apartar la mirada de su sexo.  
La mujer sólo gimió lenta y sensualmente mientras abría a un más sus piernas, dándole una mayor visión de su entrepierna.  
"Ha llegado el momento final Naruto-kun. Ven y deja que nuestros cuerpos se unan como uno solo. Dejame sentir tu calor dentro de mi querido." Ronroneo Fubuki al mismo tiempo que Naruto se incorporaba entre sus piernas y, ponía sus manos en su cintura. El tragó saliva ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ya habría vuelta atrás, pero no es que lo hiciera si ella estaba completamente segura.

"¿Estas segura? si quieres, podemos detenernos aquí Fubuki-chan. No tienes que ir tan lejos cómo para desperdiciar tu virginidad en un lugar así." Habló el rubio en voz baja mientras la miraba a los ojos. Fubuki le devolvió la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas.  
"¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que esto es lo más quiero? Eres la primera y única persona que ve este lado de mi. Mi cuerpo se rinde ante tu toque. Mi mente se derrite con sentir tu mirada." Ella ronroneo mientras acariciaba los labios de su vagina, algo que hizo que el Capitán mirara fijamente en esa dirección.

Fubuki se inclinó un poco hacía delante y, puso su mano en la mejilla derecha de rubio. Cuando el recupero el sentido, levantó su mirada hacia ella y la besó suavemente mientras sus lenguas se acariciaban entre ellas. Este era un momento especial para ambos y, ninguno quería qué esto acabara.  
"Adelante Naruto-kun. Tu premio esta justo enfrente." Habló ella mientras lamía su oreja derecha causando que el rubio sólo asintiera distraídamente. El miembro rozó sus labios vaginales, provocando un gemido por parte de ella. Poco a poco, empezó a entrar en el interior de su coño al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se volvía rígido.  
"Ahhhhhhhh, tan cálido." Dijo Naruto mientras sentía el interior húmedo y cálido de su sexo. Fubuki no estaba lejos. La sensación de ser llenada por un hombre era algo qué en el pasado ella se hubiera burlado, pero esto era muy diferente de lo que decían que se sentía.  
Pronto, el pene del rubio llegó hasta su himen.

Naruto se detuvo una vez más y la miró. Fubuki abrió los ojos y lo vio mirándola expectante. Que caballeroso. El no sé movería si ella no se lo permitiera. Sus ojos la miraban con lujuria y deseo, pero también con afecto y preocupación. Tan expresivos.  
Era como si sus ojos no pudieran evitar contener sus emociones. Un sentimiento de calidez y aprecio surgió en su pecho mientras que le devolvía la mirada con un leve asentimiento. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante. Naruto se empujó suavemente, atravesando su pureza mientras trataba de moverse lo menos posible para que ella no sintiera tanto dolor.

Fubuki lanzó un chillido silencioso al sentir su miembro abrirse camino y desflorarla.  
Una ola de dolor se abalanzó contra ella, haciendo que sus ojos llorarán.  
Naruto vio esto paró. El se acercó a la mujer y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cabezaz mientras que sus labios se conectaban. Ella gimió en el beso, mientras sentía cómo el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer eventualmente. El la besó al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a moverse despacio.  
Naruto se separó de ella. Fubuki iba a volver su lengua dentro, pero antes de qué pudiera, el se acercó y metió su lengua en su boca, mientras la chupaba y lamía. Ella echó sus ojos atrás al sentir el vaivén de sus caderas empujando lentamente su polla en su sexo, al mismo tiempo que un hormigueo de placer subió por su cuerpo.

El balanceo de sus caderas, el sonido de carne chocando contra carne, los gemidos de placer y el movimiento de la cama debido a los dos amantes llenó la habitación, la cuál estaba por completa de carga sexual.

Eso fue lo qué el hombre fuera de la habitación escuchó cuando iba a llamar. Se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta, tratando de no tener ese tipo de pensamientos.

Fubuki se separó de su amante, y agarró su cabeza, llevándola a sus necesitados pechos, que clamaban su atención.  
El dolor desapareció por completo y sólo el placer, el maravilloso placer de su miembro llenándola permaneció en su mente.  
"Ahhh, Naruto-kun ve más rápido. Siiii, tu pene esta llenándome. Tu y yo somos uno mi amada luz." La voz llena de éxtasis de Fubuki combinada con el afecto y la admiración sólo hizo que el aumentará la velocidad de sus caderas. Su polla penetraba su orificio húmedo y apretado, mientras sus testículos rozaban los labios de su coño. Naruto soltó un gruñido y comenzó a chupar, sorber y retorcer sus pezones erectos. Era como si le suplicaran que los mimara, que los cuidara.

El cuerpo de Fubuki se retorció de placer mientras Naruto seguía follando su vagina a un ritmo rápido. Los gemidos y chillidos de ella sólo sirvieron para estimularlo aún más.  
Su miembro estaba llenando su coño, estirándolo para acomodar su gran tamaño. El rubio se inclinó para atrás y puso sus manos en sus pechos, agarrándolos como si su mundo dependiera de ello.  
Fubuki envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él, instándolo a seguir y tratando de que no bajará el ritmo.  
El Uzumaki siguió devastando su sexo, empujando su pene en el interior de la mujer.  
#¡Siiiiiiiii, más duro Naruto-kuuuuuuuun! Dejame sentir tu amor. Deja mi mente en blanco mientras abusas de mi cuerpo. ¡Llena mi sexo de tu semilla y hazme tuya!" Gritó Fubuki desvergonzadamente mientras una expresión estúpida aparecía en su cara. Naruto sintió como el calor subia por sus mejillas. Las palabras de Fubuki eran sucias y eróticas.  
"Fu Fubuki-chan no digas esas cosas vergonzosas." gimió Naruto sin querer admitir que tales palabras lo habían puesto más cachondo.  
Ella apenas pudo escuchar lo que dijo su querido amante. El la estaba llevando a un mundo lleno de placer y éxtasis. El nirvana en el mas puro estilo de la palabra.  
Su coño estirado y reclamado por su miembro. Sus pechos estaban bajo sus manos. Su mente apenas podía procesar el sentimiento de placer que recorría todo su ser. Sus ojos no eran capaces de ver más allá de la luz. Su boca estaba abierta, y su lengua colgaba fuera, jadeando como si de un perro se tratase.

Para Naruto, las cosas no eran muy diferentes a las de Fubuki. Toda su vida sólo se había centrado en su entrenamiento como Shinigami, sin probar las pequeñas cosas de la vida; socializar, tener un hobby, divertirse y reír con sus amigos, los placeres de la carne y sobre todo el amor.  
El sólo tenía una rutina: Desayunar - entrenar - ir de misión - entrenar - cenar - descansar. Esa era la única vida que conocía, la única que sabía vivir.  
Ahora estaba teniendo relaciones con una hermosa mujer que no sólo le había hecho descubrir nuevas sensaciones, sino también le había hecho descubrir el amor.  
Al menos eso era lo qué el pensaba. Nunca antes había estado enamorado, nunca había tenido novia y, por supuesto jamás había tenido sexo hasta que conoció a este ángel. Habia despertado sentimientos en el qué no creía posible. El reconocimiento, el afecto, el aprecio y la felicidad, y, sobre todo; la unión entre dos personas solitarias y dañadas que sólo querían ser amadas. El amor. Esto último hizo que los ojos del Uzumaki se humedecieran. Asi era lo que la gente llamaba a este sentimiento de afecto y constante felicidad. La calidez, la idea de que una persona se quede a tu lado y permanezca junto a ti.

"¿Naruto-kun?" La melodiosa voz de Fubuki lo sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras ella lo miraba con anhelo y preocupación.  
Naruto se apartó las lagrimas y volvió a enterrar su polla en su coño. Sus duros empujes le hicieron silbar de placer, mientras su coño se apretaba alrededor de longitud. Envolviéndolo y tratando de darle un mayor nivel de éxtasis. Sus esfuerzos pronto fueron recompensados al escuchar los jadeos y chillidos de placer. La vista de la mujer debajo de él gimiendo su nombre, rogándole que fuera más rudo, y la expresión de puro placer que mostraba su rostro, era increíblemente satisfactorio. Qué el pudiera hacerle sentir tal cantidad de placer y sensaciones, hizo que se sintiera orgulloso.  
Fubuki envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su amante y empujaba sus piernas contra el, haciendo que el rubio entrará aun mas en ella. El miembro de Naruto pronto llegó y alcanzó la entrada de su útero, entrando lentamente. Un jadeo ahogado salió de los labios de ella mientras el placer que sentía se elevaba a mayores alturas.  
El pene de su amante había llegado a su útero. Ella sólo gimió y gritó como una mujer poseída mientras el éxtasis corría por su cuerpo y en ennegrecía su mente. Sentía iba a tener muerte cerebral por la cantidad de sensaciones placenteras que estaba alcanzando por culpa de este Adonis. Ni siquiera fue consciente de como un aura azul envolvió su cuerpo, mientras sus poderes psíquicos comenzaban a liberarse. El cuerpo del Capitán respondió con una pequeña cantidad de Reishi rojo rodeándolo y enfrentándose al aura de la mujer.

La cama crujía constantemente por la apasionada actividad de ambos ocupantes. Las paredes, y la propia habitación retumbaban por el constante escape de poderes. Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron rojos sangre, mientras que sus pupilas se volvían rendijas. Las marcas en las mejillas se se hacían más pronunciadas y sus dientes se volvían puntiagudos.  
Fubuki ni siquiera eran consciente de tales cambios mientras el se acercó a su cuello, inhalando e imprimiendo su aroma. Naruto se acercó suavemente y abrió la boca, revelando sus nuevos colmillos.  
Ella soltó un un grito ahogado cuando sintió al rubio morder suavemente su cuello. Un escalofrío subió por su columna mientras la polla de su amante continuaba penetrando su sexo.  
Naruto sonrió con una sonrisa salvaje y orgullosa mientras contemplaba la marca que había dejado en el cuello de la mujer. Esa marca mostraba que ella le pertenecía, todo su ser era suyo. Pobre del hombre que tratara de coquetear con ella, ya que el destrozaría en pedazos a quien tuviera la osadía de hacer tal cosa.

Las manos de Naruto amasaron los enormes pechos de Fubuki, mientras que el embestía con fuerza en su vagina.  
Ella sintió como el orgasmo volvía a llamar a su puerta, mientras que el también experimento lo mismo.  
Ambos estaban al borde. El sonido de los jugos de su vagina y su carne estrellándose sólo eran los únicos sonidos que ahora permanecían en el aire. Los amantes gemían silenciosamente, esperando a que el orgasmo se acumulará y diera pasó al nirvana.  
Naruto siguió embistiendo, su polla se abría pasó por su coño y llegaba hasta su útero, causando chispas placenteras en Fubuki.  
"Naruto-kuuuuuuuun, estoy al límite. hagamoslo juntos. Libera tu semen dentro de mi. Arruina mi vagina para cualquier hombre. Sólo tú tienes el derecho de hacerlo." Gritó Fubuki con una expresión estúpida, mientras que el rubio duplicó el ritmo de sus empujes y comenzó a agarrar sus senos bruscamente.  
"Ahhhhhhhh, si Fubuki-hime. Tus grandes pechos." Habló Naruto con un tono dominante que sólo aumentó la intensidad del placer que sentía la mujer. El apretó sus pechos de forma dura, mientras les daba nuevas formas."Tu coño, tu boca y todo aquello que conforma todo tu ser me pertenece Fubuki-hime. Sólo yo tengo el derecho de tocarte, de darte placer y de entrar en tu cuerpo. ¿Me escuchas mi obediente contenedor de semen? Preguntó el rubio mientras sus caderas se estrellaban contra las suyas.  
Fubuki gimió encendida después de escuchar sus palabras dominantes y degradantes.

"¡Siiiiiiiii Naruto-sama, hazme tu leal y cachondo contenedor personal. Llena mi interior de tu divina semilla. Devasta mi cuerpo todo lo qué desees!" Chilló ella mientras el Uzumaki sonreía oscuramente. Su polla entraba y salía de su sexo con rápido brío. La completa sumisión por parte de la mujer hizo que el casi se corriera, pero eso es algo que no haría hasta que ella lo hiciera primero.  
"Entonces tienes mi permiso para venirte. Hazlo y grita mi nombre mientras alcanzas el cielo." Susurró Naruto en su oído.  
El efecto fue instantáneo. Nada mas decir esas palabras, sus ojos retrocedieron atrás mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba. El nombre del rubio salió de los labios de Fubuki mientras ella gritaba de éxtasis.

Naruto había alcanzado el límite. El erótico y ruidoso grito, sólo había hecho qué el volviera más excitado.  
El cuerpo de la mujer se quedó rígido, mientras pequeños espasmos la sacudían.  
Naruto apretó los dientes y empujó como si fuera un demente. A este paso, el era un borrón blanco. Su polla seguía perforando su abusado coño, mientras los jadeos ahogados de Fubuki no se hicieron de esperar. Su vagina estaba muy sensible a causa del reciente orgasmo, y su miembro alcanzaba todos los puntos de placer de su interior.  
Pronto, Naruto aulló como si fuera un animal y se corrió dentro del coño de la mujer, descargando ola tras ola de semen en su túnel. Murmullos apenas comprensibles escaparon de la mujer.  
El semen del Uzumaki pronto llenó su útero y su vagina. Naruto sacó su miembro, y nada más sacarlo, contempló la vista erótica de la mujer abierta de piernas, mientras veía como su semen salía de los labios hinchados de su coño.

Naruto rápidamente agarró su falo palpitante y la apuntó a ella, mientras cuerdas gruesas de semen bañaban el cuerpo de Fubuki. Sus grandes y deliciosos pechos estaban cubiertos de esperma. Su bello y elegante rostro estaba tapado por una máscara de semen. Su cabello tenía múltiples cuerdas a su alrededor.  
La parte inferior de su cuerpo también había recibido una gran parte. Su abdomen había sido pintado de blanco. Sus medias y botas altas estaban cubiertas de semen, el cual goteaba constantemente.

Naruto se dejó caer en la cama, mientras abrazaba a la mujer, sin importarle que estuviera bañada de su semen. Vio como Fubuki parecía haber perdido el conocimiento después de que se liberara.  
Una sonrisa satisfecha y afectuosa apareció en cara mientras cerraba los ojos.

**Fin Del capítulo 1**  
_

**Ese ha sido el primer capítulo. **  
**Esta es mi primera historia, así que estoy muy nervioso acerca de cómo va a ser recibida. Se que tengo muchos errores y, que por ahora este capítulo ha tenido poca trama, pero originalmente tenía planeado escribir 5K palabras. 2k de historia y los 3k restantes al lemon. Si os preguntáis que por qué en el primer capítulo ya hay uno era porque quería que los personajes sintieran una atracción entre ambos y que mientras se sometian a esos impulsos y se entregaban al placer de la carne, comenzarán desarrollar un vínculo emocional entre ellos. Se que no me explico bien pero lo he hecho según me pasó a mi. Conocí a mi actual prometida y aparte de sentir esa atracción física entre nosotros, mientras nos acostábamos, empezamos a sentir una conexión emocional entre nosotros. Aunque creo que se me pasó la mano :)**

**No se si esto va ser bien acogído, ya que he visto historias muy superiores a la mía, con mejor escritura, sin tener tantos fallos, y al final apenas han recibido comentarios o seguidores. **  
**He de destacar que estoy escribiendo esto en un móvil y he tardado dos días en hacerlo, ya que también es mi primera vez escribiendo un lemon, y creo que se me ha ido un poco la mano con ello, pero no quería escribir un simple mete y saca. Aunque me gustaría pensar que he hecho un trabajo decente.**

**Esto lo he escrito con la intención de leerlo para mismo, ya que me apetecía ver crossover de Naruto y One Punch Man con elementos de Bleach.**

**He situado la historia en el mundo de Naruto. aquí, Konoha es la ciudad donde está ubicado el Seiretei, justo en el centro. No cabe decir qué aquí Konoha es más grande, para dar cabida al Seiretei y al Rukongai.**

**Si veo que esto llama la atención y perdónais mis errores, trataré de traeros capítulos más a menudo. De hecho, mañana empezare a escribir el siguiente. Este tendrá mas desarrollo de la trama, personajes, y contendrá una pelea entre Naruto y otro Capitán.**

**Y si revisáis, por favor no ****faltéis**** al respeto. podéis criticar, es un mundo libre, pero no insulteis y habléis mal.**

**Probaré esto como una prueba. si no gusta o no atrae la atención, simplemente escribiré para mi.**

**Eso es todo. que tengáis un buen día.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de Un Shinigami entre héroes.**

**Ha tenido en favoritos y follows más de lo que esperaba. Aunque me entristece no tener la misma cantidad de revisiones, ya que me gustaría saber cómo os parece, si logra al menos entretener o críticas constructivas para poder mejorar mis habilidades.**

**Este capítulo es mas largo que el anterior. He tardado tanto ppr que sólo tengo unos pequeños ratos libres donde escribo un poco.**

**Como dije anteriormente, este capítulo esta mas centrado en la trama y en la construcción de los personajes.**  
**He hecho algunas escenas de pelea que en mi opinión han quedado decentes, aunque creo que eso lo valorarán mejor los lectores.**

**Como ultimo punto, quiero decir que tardaré bastante en publicar. Estoy muy ocupado trabajando, estudiando y teniendo algunos ratos libres con mi familia y amigos. Sólo pido comprensión, ya que para mi esto es una forma de mejorar y pasar el tiempo. Ni siquiera me pagan por esto. **

**Lo único que os pido es que comentéis y le deis un poco de apoyo. Se que soy nuevo, y no soy el mejor escritor, pero creo que escribo decente en comparación con muchos otros que hacen fics de mil palabras, apenas inteligibles que te hacen arder los ojos.**

**Eso es todo. Espero que os vaya bien.**

La vida era normal en la sociedad de almas.  
La gente abarrotaba las calles mientras caminaban de un lado para otro, ya sea comprar, dar un paseo, quedar con algún amigo o tener un momento en familia.  
Habia un gran bullicio en toda la ciudad qué mostraba un estado constante de vida y actividad.

La sociedad de almas era el lugar al cuál llegaban las almas de los muertos. Esas almas tomaban forma espiritual, y eran enviadas a Konoha.  
¿Que era Konoha? La respuesta a esa pregunta era la siguiente.

Konoha era una enorme metrópolis. Una gran ciudad que servía de hogar a los espiritus. Estaba dividida en 3 sectores bien definidos; Seireitei, Kizoku y Rukongai.

El Rukongai conformaba el 60% de la metrópolis. Aquí era donde eran enviadas las almas desde el mundo de los vivos, y  
también era el lugar donde estas se asentaban.  
Este estaba dividido en 100 distritos. Una peculiaridad que cualquier extranjero notaría era qué, conforme más alejados estaban, más pobres y peligrosos eran. Mientras que los más cercanos al centro de Konoha, eran más ricos y seguros.

El Seireitei constituía el 30% y es el hogar de los Shinigami, la fuerza militar de Konoha. Estos tienen el deber de purificar y enviar las almas del mundo de los vivos a la sociedad de almas. Así cómo mantener el orden y la seguridad contra aquellos que la perturbaran, en este caso; los Huecos. Estos también tienen la obligación de patrullar el Rukongai, ya que los Huecos aparecen constantemente tratando de devorar a espíritus que allí residen. Hay que destacar que los distritos más alejados son los más peligrosos, ya que allí hay menos Shinigami de patrulla, y tienen una mayor probabilidad de que en caso de que sea atrapado en el acto, pueda huir.  
Los Shinigami visten shihakushōs negros con pantalones hakama del mismo color, atados con un obi blanco, donde suelen llevar sus Zanpaku-tō

Las Zanpaku-tō son el arma usada por los Shinigami. Una Zanpaku-tō es una extensión del alma de un Shinigami.

Cada Zanpaku-tō es la manifestación de la propia alma de su propietario, y tiene un nombre único que es necesario que el Shinigami conozca para poder usar el Shikai y el Bankai.

Dependiendo de la habilidad del Shinigami de comunicarse y controlar al espíritu de su Zanpaku-tō, ésta puede manifestarse en dos formas adicionales a partir de su estado sellado. Estas dos formas, conocidas como Shikai y Bankai, son un tipo de "evoluciones" de la Zanpaku-tō, que presentan poderes nuevos alejados y muy superiores a los que ofrecería su uso como una simple espada. Los Shinigami que son incapaces aún de comunicarse con su Zanpaku-tō portan una espada sellada que comparte el mismo aspecto con la del resto de Shinigamis del mismo nivel y qué no ofrecen las pequeñas diferencias estéticas que aportan los estados sellados de las Zanpaku-tō de los altos cargos. Son llamadas Asauchi.

El Shikai o liberación inicial, es la primera forma de la Zanpaku-tō.  
Esta otorga poderes y habilidades al ser liberada. Pueden variar de aspecto y tamaño. Para liberarla, el Shinigami deber pronunciar el comando de activación más el nombre de esta.  
Para desbloquear el Shikai, el Shinigami debe aprender el nombre de su Zanpaku-tō. Esto se logra entrando en su mundo interior, y conociendo al espíritu Zanpaku-tō.

El Bankai o liberación final, es la última evolución y la máxima expresión de su poder. Este puede otorgar nuevos poderes o amplificar los de su Shikai. El Bankai también aumenta el poder de su Shinigami por diez. La única forma de desbloquearla, es manifestando el espíritu Zanpaku-tō al mundo real y derrotándolo en un combate.

En el Seireitei esta ubicado el Gotei 13.  
13 divisiones compuestas por 200 Shinigami. Estas están estructuradas de la siguiente forma.  
En la cima esta el Capitán, quién es el Shinigami más poderoso y há el mando de su división, y es el que se encarga de su administración y de dar las ordenes a sus subordinados. Este posee una destreza sin igual con su Zanpaku-tō, y tiene completo dominio de su Shikai y  
Bankai. A su vez tiene plena habilidad en las cuatro disciplinas Shinigami.

Por debajo del Capitán, se encuentra el teniente, quien es su segundo al mando y tiene el deber de asistirlo en la administración sirviendo como su asistente, así como ayudar en la medida de lo posible a sus compañeros. El teniente posee un excelente control de su Shikai y de sus respectivas disciplinas.

Aun más abajo, se encuentran los Oficiales. Estos tienen el deber de ejercer como pequeños mandos para los diferentes escuadrones y unidades. Poseen el Shikai, y los más experimentados tienen un control decente mientras los nuevos apenas tienen dominio alguno, pero siguen siendo hábiles combatientes, no al nivel de un Teniente, pero si el suficiente para enfrentarse a un Menos o a un Gillian.

Los Huecos son espiritus malignos que han nacido de los Plus, almas que no fueron enviadas a la sociedad de almas, y habían permanecido demasiado tiempo en el mundo vivo, por lo cuál su cadena se había corroído y se habían convertido en en criaturas que tenían un sólo objetivo, satisfacer su hambre comiéndose a otras almas.

El último sector era el Kizoku, el cual conforma el restante 10%. Este es el lugar más seguro, ya que se encuentra en el centro, rodeado por el Seireitei, el cual está repleto de Shinigamis. Es en Kizoku, donde se encuentran las familias nobles, así como la central 46, un órgano que supervisa y trabaja con el comandante para administrar Konoha.

**Seireitei.**

Una joven caminaba por las calles del Seireitei. Esta chica tenía el cabello largo blanco con el flequillo largo cubriendo el lado derecho de su cara. Sus ojos eran de un color azul, sus iris tenían círculos recorriendo la pupila. Vestía el uniforme estándar Shinigami. Su Zanpaku-tō estaba envainada en su obi. La Zanpaku-tō tenía una empuñadura de color Violeta oscuro, con rombos naranjas. Su guardia tenía un diseño de una flor de 5 pétalos en ambos lados.

La mujer caminaba pensativa. Lo único que rondaba en su mente era, que cuando volvería su Capitán y cuánto tardaría en hacerlo. Ella lo echaba de menos. La vida en el Cuartel era más deprimente. Como sin su presencia, todo hubiera perdido el color. Extrañaba sus tonterías y sobre todo, la expresión de su rostro cuando se quedaba dormido en su oficina al quedarse tanto tiempo terminando el papeleo. Sólo de volver a pensarlo, hizo sus labios se curvarán arriba, mientras una pequeña risa salió de estos.

Estaba tan distraída que apenas pudo evitar saltar cuando una mano tocó su hombro derecho.

"Deberías dejar de soñar despierta Ryūzetsu. Si sigues así podrías chocarte con alguien." Habló una voz perezosa que ella reconoció al instante.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a un hombre guapo y de mediana edad, con el pelo plateado peinado hacía arriba. Tenía los ojos negros, y la parte inferior de cara estaba cubierta por una máscara.

El hombre llevaba puesto un shihakushō menos holgado, con mangas cortas, tenía una placa de madera envuelta en su brazo derecho con el kanji "Teniente", con el obi blanco en su cintura. En ella estaba enfundada su Zanpaku-tō, la cuál tenía la forma de una katana normal y corriente, con el mango de color morado y una guardia rectangular adornada con una elipse en torno a su filo y dos líneas curvas que unian los vértices contiguos.

Ryūzetsu se calmó al ver el rostro familiar del teniente de su división. Pronto su rostro se torció de disgusto al ver un libro naranja en su mano izquierda.

"Teniente Hatake." Saludó ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba el libro."Espero que no estés leyendo porno en público. Si la gente viera al Teniente de la novena mirando un libro tan sucio, dañaría la imagen de nuestra división, y más importante, la de nuestro Capitán. ¿Acaso tienes un mínimo de vergüenza?" Dijo Ryūzetsu fríamente mientras sus ojos alternaban entre el hombre y el libro, mirándolos con una intensidad qué hizo qué Kakashi tragara saliva mientras su mano retrocedía en caso de que la mujer tratara de tomar medidas drásticas.

"N no, sólo estaba comprobando si no se había dañado. Sabes que yo nunca haría algo así." Expresó el, rezando por qué las cosas no se volvíeran más peliagudas.  
La mujer continuó mirándolo fijamente, cómo si no creyera en absoluto las palabras del hombre.

Justo cuando Kakashi estaba a punto de hablar, ella se dio la vuelta y reanudó su camino. Soltando un suspiro de alivio, alcanzó a Ryūzetsu y comenzó a caminar junto a ella.

Los dos Shinigami continuaron caminando, en silencio mientras se acercaban a la puerta de un gran complejo.

Dos Shinigami custodiaban la entrada. Eran un hombre y una mujer. Ambos llevaban la vestimenta estándar con sus Zanpaku-tō en la cadera.

El hombre era alto, tenía el pelo castaño corto, peinado hacía atrás. Sus ojos eran de color verde, y su cara era ligeramente redondeada. Su cuerpo tenía una complexión robusta y musculosa. En general tendría una apariencia bastante común si no fuera por su altura y robustez, que lo hacían ver cómo un gigante. Al contrario que el, la mujer era bastante bonita.

Ella tenia una estatura más corta. Tenía el pelo negro largo recogido en una coleta. Con el flequillo corto. Sus ojos eran de un tono amatista. Estos, estaban cubiertos por unas gafas con lentes redondeadas.  
Su cuerpo era pequeño, con unos pechos copa B. Pero lo que realmente destacaba de ella era su trasero, el cuál estaba bastante desarrollado, casi invitando a tocarlo, al menos en la humilde opinión de Kakashi.

"'Maldita sea. ¿Por que siempre tenemos que ser los tienen que estar aquí cuidando la maldita puerta? ¿Es que no hay alguien más que pueda hacerlo o qué?" Una voz bastante ruidosa y llena de molestia llegó a los oídos de Ryūzetsu y Kakashi.

La mujer a su lado sólo dio un suspiro de cansancio mientras se volvía hacía su compañero. "No tiene caso quejarse de eso. Hemos recibido órdenes del mismo Capitán, indicándonos custodiar la entrada al Cuartel, y no pienso dejar que pierda la fe en mis capacidades sólo por que te comportes como un niño." Habló una voz sería y madura, que incluso trajo escalofríos por la columna del hombre a su lado. Pero justo cuando la mujer iba a seguir reprendiéndolo, fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de pasos acercándose.

Ambos volvieron la cabeza, y vieron al Teniente y a la familiar mujer de cabello blanco.

Kakashi se aclaró la voz mientras el y Ryūzetsu se paraban justo enfrente de ellos.  
" Keisuke, Haruka" Saludo él mientras los dos mencionados se pusieron rígidos y devolvieron el saludo.

" Teniente Hatake, Oficial Ryūzetsu, nos alegramos de verlos de vuelta. Con vuestra presencia, podréis parar esto." dijo Keisuke mientras una pequeña gota de sudor caía por su rostro.  
Haruka sólo asintió rígidamente ante la afirmación de su compañero.

Ryūzetsu inclinó la cabeza y los miró. La confusión se reflejaba en sus ojos.  
Esta vez, Haruka se adelantó un paso y habló con un tono lleno de nerviosismo.  
"Mi señora, lo qué quiere decir mi compañero, es que ha habido un altercado entre el quinto y el sexto Oficial. Dijeron que iban ajustar cuentas mas tarde." Informó ella mientras retrocedía.

El rostro de Ryūzetsu se oscureció visiblemente mientras un aura púrpura rodeaba su cuerpo.

Keisuke y Haruka temblaron mientras tragaban saliva. Todos sabían lo peligrosa que podía volverse en este estado. La única persona que podría calmarla era el Capitán, pero sin el, no querían ni imaginárselo.  
Kakashi sabiamente imitó la acción de los dos y se echó atrás. Ryūzetsu empezó a caminar al complejo en silencio.

El Teniente sólo rezó para que las pobres almas de sus víctimas no sufrieran horriblemente.

**Cuartel de la Novena División, campo de entrenamiento.**

Dos figuras vestidas de negro chocaron velozmente. Las chispas saltaban en el aire cuando sus espadas se enfrentaban entre si.  
La multitud allí reunida apenas podía seguir el ritmo de ambos combatientes.  
Las figuras se movian con una velocidad y habilidad, a la qué sólo podian aspirar.

La primera figura era un hombre con el pelo castaño en punta. Los ojos negros, con pupilas verticales como hendidura, y unas marcas rojas pintadas en los lados de su cara.  
Llevaba un shihakushō negro, revelando parte de su pecho superior. Unos hakama del mismo color, sujetados por un obi rojo.  
La Zanpaku-tō en su mano tenía la forma de una katana con la empuñadura de color rojo y un guardia rectangular de bronce con un diseño irregular.  
Este hombre era Kiba Inuzuka. Sexto Oficial de la novena división.

La segunda también era un hombre. Con el pelo castaño largo, marcas de remolino en las mejillas, y con un físico mucho más robusto que el de su adversario.  
Vestía un shihakushō con hakama negros. Su obi era de color blanco. En su mano derecha se encontraba su Zanpaku-tō, la cual tenia la apariencia de una nodachi con la empuñadura azul oscuro con la guardia cuadrada con dos accesorios rectangulares en dos extremos.  
El hombre era Chouji Akimichi. Quinto oficial de la misma División que Kiba.

Ambos se separaron, mientras se posicionaban en sus respectivas posturas.  
Kiba puso las dos manos en la empuñadura de su espada, mientras la colocaba frente a él mientras movia su pie izquierdo un paso adelante, con el otro atrás.

Chouji agarró su Zanpaku-tō, colocándola en una posición horizontal, apuntando al frente, desde su lado derecho, mientras esperaba a que Kiba lo atacara. El lo conocía muy bien, y sabía tendía a perder la paciencia muy rápido, por lo que seguramente vendría a él de frente.

Kiba no lo decepcionó cuando se apresuró hacia el y comenzó a lanzar una serie de ataques rápidos y salvajes, que Chouji bloqueó con facilidad.  
El Inuzuka continuó su asalto al Akimichi, pero sus esfuerzos fueron infructuosos.  
El robusto Shinigami respondió lazando un fuerte tajo descendente dirigido al hombro de su oponente con la intención de dividirlo por la mitad.

Kiba vio esto y saltó rápidamente hacia atrás, logrando esquivar el golpe mortal. Desafortunadamente para el, esto era justo lo qué quería Chouji. En un instante el apareció delante del Inuzuka y lo embistió mientras este aún estaba en el aire.  
La notable fuerza física del Akimichi, hizo que Kiba fuera enviado a gran velocidad al suelo.

Chouji aterrizó y volvió a su postura, sabiendo que moverse para atacarlo sería un paso en falso, ya qué conocía la gran resistencia y capacidad de recuperación que el Inuzuka poseía. Esto se demostró cierto cuando esté comenzó a levantarse rápidamente del suelo.

Kiba se levantó mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca.  
"Haré que te arrepientas de eso." Gruñó Kiba al mismo tiempo que apretaba el agarre en su espada, y se abalanzaba de nuevo a Chouji.

El Akimichi bloqueó fácilmente los ataques del Inuzuka, el cuál comenzó a frustrarse, mientras la velocidad y la fuerza de sus golpes aumentaban, y empezaban a hacer retroceder a su oponente.

Chouji desvío un ataque de su oponente mientras avanzaba hacia y lanzaba un pesado tajo al costado de su oponente.  
El Inuzuka lo vio venir, e hizo un movimiento que sorprendió al Akimichi, saltando hacía el y pasando cerca de su espada.

Kiba contuvo un gruñido cuando la espada hizo contacto con su pecho y dejó un desagradable corte en el. El salto por encima del hombro de Chouji y le propinó una fuerte patada a la cabeza que lo envió hacia atrás.

El Inuzuka aterrizó y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, mientras ponía la empuñadura de su Zanpaku-tō en su boca, mientras sus dientes caninos se cerraban sobre ella y la sostenían.  
Se puso a cuatro patas, y se dirigió veloz hacía su oponente.

Chouji apenas pudo recuperarse de ese golpe. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, el movimiento arriesgado de Kiba lo había sorprendido. Habia dejado que conectará su espada con su cuerpo para poder colarse detrás suya, y así dejarlo aturdido de un fuerte golpe a la cabeza.

El Akimichi se dio la vuelta y vio al Inuzuka correr a él como un animal, con su espada en la boca. Ni siquiera podía a llegar a comprender que estaba tratando de hacer. Tal vez había cedido a sus instintos y no podía hacer otra cosa que luchar como una bestia.

Chouji trató de colocarse en una posición defensiva. Tal vez Kiba había perdido la razón, pero seguia siendo una amenaza. El aumento de sus capacidades físicas sólo empeoraron la situación, por lo que tendría que ir con cuidado.

La sorpresa y el shock se reflejaron en su rostro, cuando fue testigo de la técnica y habilidad del Inuzuka.

Kiba había saltado y comenzado a girar en aire. Tal era la velocidad, que su cuerpo se convirtió en un pequeño tornado. La Zanpaku-tō en su boca sólo añadía un mayor nivel peligro, ya que esta giraba peligrosamente.

El Akimichi trato de defenderse cuando Kiba llegó a él, pero el aturdimiento qué aún sentía por el golpe anterior combinado a los rápidos y certeros ataques de su oponente, impidieron que apenas pudiera defenderse.

Kiba desató un aluvión de ataques fuertes y veloces que abrumaron a Chouji, mientras el pasaba y aterrizaba a cuatro patas detrás del Akimichi.

Chouji cayó al suelo de rodillas, con su Zanpaku-tō clavada en el suelo, sirviendo como soporte. El ataque giratorio de Kiba había desgarrado su shihakushō. Su torso, sus hombros y sus brazos estaban lleno de cortes y laceraciones.

El Inuzuka volvió a cargar contra el usando la misma técnica giratoria. Desafortunadamente para este, Chouji estaba preparado en esta ocasión.

Chouji comenzó a recitar en voz baja mientras su mano comenzaba a iluminarse de rojo.  
"¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de sangre y carne, toda Creación, batir de alas." susurró el Akimichi  
mientras Kiba se acercaba cada vez más hacía el. "aquél que ostenta el nombre del Hombre! ¡Infierno y Poseidón, la barrera del mar surge marchando hacia el sur!" Recitó mientras terminaba el canto, y se levantaba y volteaba hacia el Inuzuka.

Los ojos de Kiba se ampliaron cuando vio el Kidō en su mano, pero ya era inútil. Una de las debilidades de su técnica, era qué sólo podía moverse en una dirección concreta, sin poder cambiarla. El Inuzuka endureció su cuerpo todo lo que pudo y se preparó para el impacto.

Chouji extendió la mano en su dirección y finalizó el encantamiento.  
"**Hadō #31 Shakkahō**". Un torrente de Reiatsu rojo salió disparado de su palma hacía el.  
Este trató de girar mas rápido en un esfuerzo de bloquear parte del daño, si no bloquearlo.

El Shakkahō Impacto y envolvió el cuerpo de Kiba, mandándolo hacía atrás.  
Este trató de contrarrestarlo añadiendo cada gota de su poder, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

La explosión que siguió después envolvió el entorno con humo, impidiendo que la multitud pudiera ver el resultado.

Chouji tembló mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de su Zanpaku-tō, que actuaba como una muleta. El no había querido usar Kidō en medio de su partido de Zanjutsu, pero no había quedado remedio, ya que el ataque de Kiba lo había dejado casi al borde de la inconsciencia.  
Si el no hubiera usado el Shakkahō cuando el Inuzuka lo volvío a cargar, seguramente habría caído y hubiera quedado en reposo una semana entera en el Cuartel de la cuarta división.

Un hombre en la multitud suspiró cansado mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza.  
El sabía que algo como esto podría suceder. Conocía demasiado bien a sus amigos como para saber qué se irían por la borda.

El hombre tenía lleva un cabello largo y negro atado con una cola de caballo en punta. Sus ojos marrones, y llevaba dos pendientes.  
Estaba vestido con el típico uniforme Shinigami.  
Su Zanpaku-tō tenía la forma de una wakizashi con una empuñadura de color Negro, con rombos amarillos. Su guardia era una elipse dorada.

"Shikamaru-san, tenemos que llevar a Kiba-san a la cuarta división." habló una voz femenina a su lado con un tono de preocupación.

Shikamaru Nara miró a la mujer a su lado, que tenía una expresión preocupada y nerviosa. El puso su mano en el hombro de la mujer mientras la tranquilizaba, sabiendo que a ella no le gustaba la violencia.

La mujer tenia la piel morena. Un largo cabello blanco con una cola de caballo, que tiene accesorios de lunas amarillas, dejando caer el pelo a los lados de su cara.  
con los ojos verdes.  
La ropa de la mujer consistía en el uniforme Shinigami estándar. La Zanpaku-tō en su obi, tenía la forma de una katana, con la empuñadura de color Azul Cielo, con rombos blancos. Su guardia era una elipse plateada con el borde pintado en blanco.

"No hay nada de lo que preocuparse Tsukino-san. Estos dos idiotas están acostumbrados a golpearse de esa forma durante sus partidos. Es por eso, que sus cuerpos son tan resistentes." Habló Shikamaru.

"Pe peroo, ¿qué pasaría si Kiba-san quedará en coma, tumbado en una cama, viviendo el resto de su vida como un vegetal? ." expresó Tsukino con los ojos llorosos. Un aura de pena rodeó su cuerpo mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

Shikamaru la observó fijamente, con una gota de sudor cayendo de su frente. El no podía creer que estuviera rodeado de personas raras y excéntricas.  
Volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó la voz de la pelíblanca.

"¿O si Chouji-san perdiera la movilidad de alguna de sus extremidades? Tiene laceraciones muy profundas en ellas, es muy posible que hayan cortado algún tendón ." Dijo ella ahora colocando sus manos entrelazadas, como si estuviera rezando.

Era oficial, la mala suerte lo acompañaba.  
El Nara se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras suspiraba de nuevo. Tal vez debería haberse unido a la División del Capitán Hiashi. Aunque estricta, estaba llena de personas profesionales y dedicadas a su labor.

'Papa tenía razón. Las mujeres son unas criaturas muy extrañas. Cambian su comportamiento y estado de ánimo en sólo unos segundos. Que problemático.' Pensó Shikamaru cansadamente, al tiempo en el que volvía a centrar su mirada al campo de entrenamiento.

Lentamente, el humo comenzó a disiparse mientras la multitud de Shinigami observaban con expectación.

Kiba estaba de pie. Su torso estaba descubierto y cubierto de sangre. Mirando al Akimichi, envainó su Zanpaku-tō y dio un paso al frente.

"Aunque hayas hecho trampa, te felicito por haberme pillado por sorpresa." Elogió el Inuzuka. Una sonrísa salvaje se extendió por su rostro. Su cuerpo se puso en la postura ofensiva cuerpo a cuerpo de la familia Inuzuka.

Chouji fue pillado con la guardia baja. No esperaba que Kiba lo felicitara. Demonios, esperaba que se volviera loco por haber usado Kidō en un duelo.  
Se rascó la mejilla mientras un pequeño rubor amanecía en su rostro.

"Gracias Kiba." dijo con una sonrisa animada. Pero pronto fue sustituida por una mirada avergonzada.  
"Pero no deberías felicitarme. He hecho trampa, y lo más importante, te he disparado un Shakkahō a quemarropa." habló el Akimichi con pesar en su voz, mientras apretaba los puños.  
"Podría haberte matado. Si eso hubiera pasado, jamás me lo perdonaría. Hacer daño a un amigo es horrible, pero matarlo es imperdonable. Lo siento mucho Kiba." expresó mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Kiba parpadeó unos segundos antes de comenzar a reirse. Su cuerpo se dobló mientras sus manos agarraban sus estómago.

Chouji levantó la cabeza confundido por las acciones del Inuzuka. No sabía por qué actuaba así. Tal vez el Inuzuka pensaba que era una broma o algo por el estilo.

Kiba se recuperó de su ataque de risa, mientras se le dedicaba una sonrisa al Akimichi, que no contenía ningún sentimiento de rencor o ira.

"No tienes por qué disculparte. Soy yo quien perdió el control y atacó con la intención de matar.  
Asi que ahora estamos a mano." dijo Kiba con el brazo izquierdo apoyado en la cintura, y el derecho extendido hacía el Akimichi con el pulgar arriba.

Chouji miró en shock a Kiba durante unos segundos, antes de que una sonrisa agradecida apareciera. El podía ser un tonto obstinado, pero era una buena persona con un gran corazón, como lo demostró al no guardar rencor o rabia contra su persona.  
Extendió la mano y levantó el pulgar, devolviendo el gesto al Inuzuka.

Estaba a punto de hablar, cuando sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna.  
No era el único.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y vieron como la multitud se separaba en dos, y lo que vieron hizo que se les congelara la sangre.

Ryūzetsu se dirigía hacía ellos a un paso lento. Su único ojo visible los fulminaba, y el aura que desbordaba no ayudaba en absoluto.

Kiba y Chouji tragaron saliva cuando ella llegó adonde estaban.  
Su mirada, su presencia, el ligero aumento de Reiatsu y la mano apoyada en la empuñadura de su Zanpaku-tō, sólo acrecentaba el sentimiento de miedo que había crecido en ellos.

La Shinigami pelíblanca los miró con gran intensidad, haciendo que estos desviaran la mirada a otro lado, el cuál encontraban más interesante.

"¿Que se supone que estáis haciendo? Los partidos y duelos sólo están permitidos los miércoles, jueves y viernes, o teniendo la autorización del Capitán." Habló Ryūzetsu con un tono de voz severo.

Ambos Shinigami se quedaron callados, incapaces de poder hablar. Las palabras se negaron a salir de sus bocas.

La pelíblanca frunció el ceño al no escuchar respuesta alguna por parte de los dos. Comenzó a caminar hacía ellos, dispuesta a darles un castigo acorde por haber desobedecido las normas.

Afortunadamente para estos, su salvación vino en la forma de Shikamaru, quien salió de la multitud y se acercó a ellos.  
Su mirada aburrida, una fachada para ocultar el miedo y el nerviosismo, era visible debido a la rigidez de su cuerpo y el ligero temblor en sus piernas.

"Ellos tienen permiso Ryūzetsu-san" Expresó el Nara parándose frente a ella.  
Su fachada casi se deslizaba, y los nervios se multiplicaron cuando la mirada de ésta recayó en el.

"Si tienen permiso, ¿por que no me lo han dicho? Además, el Capitán no mencionó nada de esto antes de partir." La sospecha era clara en su tono. Estaba claro que no confiaba en su palabra. Tendría que inventarse algo para que ella lo creyera.

Shikamaru se aclaró la voz, mientras reforzaba el control de sus emociones. Sabia que un error, haría que el propio infierno descendiera sobre el.  
" Los dos están muy agotados por el duelo. Cómo podrás comprobar por su estado, ambos están heridos y fatigados. Ahora estan tomando un descanso para poder recuperarse." Informó el Nara a la pelíblanca con una voz tranquila.

Los ojos de Ryūzetsu se suavizaron al ver la condición de ambos Oficiales. Fiel a su palabra, Los dos estaban muy heridos, y casi apenas parecían poder seguir en pie.  
La mujer volvió la mirada a Shikamaru, y está vez habló con un tono menos duro.  
"Los dos están en mal estado, pero eso no explica cuando y como consiguieron la autorización. Estuve con ellos dando las instrucciones y designaciones a los nuevos reclutas, y no hablaron con el Capitán antes de su partida." Explicó la pelíblanca. Su voz aún denotaba desconfianza.

Shikamaru pensó rápidamente y habló más confiado."En realidad, fui yo quien le pidió permiso. Tenía algo importante que hacer y necesitaba el campo de entrenamiento para ayudar a Inari en su entrenamiento de Kidō, pero ocurrió un imprevisto y se tuvo que ir. Así que aproveché el permiso y se lo di a los dos." Dijo el Nara a la mujer, quien se cruzó los brazos. La curiosidad llenó su mente, pero rápidamente la desechó.

El Nara era una persona tranquila y perezosa, siempre tratando de hacer el menor esfuerzo posible. Eso no quiere decir que descuidase su entrenamiento, pero si se le hacía raro que ayudara a Inari en Kidō, cuando esté ya tenía a un experto como Kakashi enseñándole.

" Ya veo. Bien, si tenéis su permiso entonces podéis proseguir, pero tened cuidado con el campo. No me gustaría que el Capitán volviera y lo encontrará destruido." Dijo Ryūzetsu mientras se retiraba y se ponía al lado de Tsukino.

Kiba se acercó al Nara, mientras le palmeaba el hombro.  
" Muchas gracias Shikamaru. Si no fuera por ti, ahora estaríamos enterrados bajo tierra." Agradeció el Inuzuka con aparente alivio en su voz, al mismo tiempo que Chouji hacia lo mismo.

"Si, te debemos la vida Shika. Ryūzetsu es una mujer agradable y servicial, pero cuando se enfada, se convierte en un auténtico terror." Exclamó el Akimichi, enviándole una sonrisa agradecida. Si no hubiera sido por el, Dios sabe lo que podría haberles pasado.

Shikamaru sólo se encogió de hombros. El se giró y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la multitud.  
El Nara sólo podía rezar, esperando que esto no lo volviera a morder más tarde.

Kiba se volvió a Chouji, mientras le daba una sonrisa feroz.  
" Oi Chouji, ¿que tal si acabamos esto con un golpe?" Preguntó el Inuzuka. Todo este enfrentamiento había bombeado la sangre de su cuerpo, proporcionándole un sentimiento de emoción.

Chouji Asintió mientras envainaba su Zanpaku-tō de vuelta en su funda.  
El Akimichi retrocedió unos pasos atrás, al igual que el Inuzuka y se colocó en una postura.

De vuelta en la multitud, Shikamaru soltó una maldicion cuando sintió un Reiatsu familiar acercarse. Por supuesto, sus acciones ahora venían a morderle en el culo.

Kiba soltó un gruñido emocionado y corrió hacia su oponente, con su puño envuelto en una capa de Reiatsu gris.

Chouji imitó las acciones del Inuzuka, y saltó hacía el con el puño echado hacía atrás.

Ambos cerraron el espacio entre ellos en cuestión de segundos.  
Kiba movió su brazo, y envío un golpe reforzado al rostro de su oponente. Al mismo tiempo, Chouji extendió su brazo derecho y respondió al ataque apuntado a su cabeza, con su propio golpe dirigido a su pecho, sabiendo que allí era donde estaba más herido.

Pero justo antes de que ambos ataques hicieran contacto, un destello blanco apareció entre ellos, agarrando con sus manos las muñecas de ambos contrincantes e impidiendo un fatal desenlace.

Tanto Kiba como Chouji abrieron los ojos en incredulidad.  
Allí parado entre ellos, con un agarre de hierro en sus brazos, estaba la figura imponente de Naruto Uzumaki, su Capitán.

Su haori agitándose por el viento, sus ojos azules llenos de fuerza y vitalidad, y su cabello moviéndose hacia el lado, sólo hicieron que su presencia fuera más majestuosa.

La voz baja y suave de su Capitán los sacó de su ensimismamiento.  
"¿Que esta pasando aquí?" escucharon decir a Naruto, mientras este levantaba la mirada y se centraba en los dos oponentes.

**Hace 4 horas. Ciudad Hongeki, posada.**

La habitación estaba completamente tranquila, ya que ambos ocupantes yacían en la cama dormidos desnudos y abrazados, con sus cuerpos brillando por el sudor.

La mujer estaba durmiendo con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su compañero.  
Los brazos del rubio estaban envueltos en su cintura, presionándola más contra su cuerpo.

Fubuki abrió los ojos lentamente con dificultad, sintiendo algo pegajoso en ellos.  
La luz de la habitación cegó por unos segundos su campo de visión, hasta que se acostumbró y pudo ver el entorno a su alrededor.

Sintió una sensación cálida alrededor de su cuerpo. Girando de forma ligera su cabeza, vio qué estaba apoyada en el pecho de un hombre bastante guapo, tenía que admitir.

Un destello de pánico pasó por sus ojos. Su cuerpo se tenso. Esto no podía estar pasando, se repitió ella constantemente en su mente. Habia tenido sexo con un hombre, su pureza le había sido arrebatada.  
¿Habia sido consentido, o habia sido violada? Esas dudas comenzaron a plagar en su cabeza.

La desesperación empezó a consumir todo su ser. Las lagrimas amenazaran con caer de sus ojos. Su mente aun seguía en completa negación. Esto tenía que ser un sueño, si, un sueño. Porque en el caso de qué no lo fuera...

Al instante, un torrente de recuerdos fluyó por su cabeza. Su memoria volvió y sintió como se despejaba la bruma que le había impedido recordar.

Como si de un interruptor se tratase, la tensión abandono su cuerpo al tiempo que este se relajaba completamente. Sus ojos perdieron las lagrimas mientas el alivio era presente en ellos.

Un rubor llegó a sus mejillas, su expresión se volvió tímida cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior inundaron sus pensamientos. En un momento de atracción y lujuria, había terminado teniendo relaciones con Naruto.

"Narutooo." susurro ella con un toque de sensualidad. Su mente reprodujo los sucesos anteriores. El beso con lengua que había enviado ondas electrizantes de placer, el sabor de su semilla, el miembro moviéndose entre sus pechos, y finalmente, su virilidad en su sexo y empujando en ella como un animal, la punta entrando en su útero, su semen llenando su vagina hasta el punto en el que no entraba más, y su cuerpo siendo bañado por una gran corriente de semen.

Fubuki tuvo que reprimir un gemido cuando sintió una descarga de placer.  
Mirando hacia abajo, vio su mano frotándose los labios de su coño.  
Quitándose la mano de su sexo, Fubuki se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a su amante.

Echó un vistazo a su cuerpo, y una vez más se sonrojó cuando vio que estaba cubierta de semen. Decidiendo qué era hora de una ducha, se dirigió al baño para refrescarse y quitarse la crema blanca de su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, Naruto se despertó al no sentir el calor del cuerpo de la mujer.  
Un ceño fruncido apareció en su cara al no ver a Fubuki en la habitación. ¿Habia sido sólo una noche de sexo?  
Por alguna extraña razón, su corazón se hundió ante este pensamiento. Era Increible que se sintiera tan unido a una mujer que había conocido hace unas horas.

El rubio se levantó de la cama y estiró su cuerpo rígido. Gimió cuando la tensión en sus cuerpo lo abandonó.  
Mirando su cuerpo sudoroso, decidió ir al baño para limpiarse.  
Caminó hasta la puerta y alcanzo el pomo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, escuchó el sonido del agua caer a la bañera.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de el cuando se dio cuenta de que la mujer no se había ido.  
Aunque no sabia si debiar entrar y bañarse con ella o esperar a que terminase, ya que no quería molestarla.

Una idea cruzó su mente mientras se dio la vuelta y miró su Zanpaku-tō.  
Naruto se dirigió a la mesa y agarró a Nejibana. La desenvainó de su vaina y la extendio frente a el.  
La espada fue envuelta en luz mientras se transformaba.

Cuando la luz desapareció, se reveló su nueva apariencia. La Zanpaku-tō se había alargado y había tomado la forma de un tridente de unos dos metros, con un penacho de color azul oscuro.

Naruto sostuvo el tridente, y lo bajo para que el pie tocara el suelo.

Un pequeño Torbellino de agua envolvió su cuerpo durante unos instantes, hasta que desapareció. El rubio sonrió al ver su cuerpo limpio, y revirtió a Nejibana a su estado sellado.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a vestirse. No quería que la mujer se pusiera nerviosa al verlo desnudo, a pesar de lo que pasó noche anterior.

**Mundo interior de Nejibana.**

Un mar infinito rodeaba una pequeña isla.  
En ella habia una casa de madera, de estilo japonés.

Dentro de esa casa, se encontraba una hermosa mujer alta, de piel blanca con un largo cabello azul que le llegaba hasta la cintura. En su cabeza, tenía recogido el pelo en dos cuernos. Dos largos mechones azules caían desde los dos lados hasta llegar a la parte superior de sus grandes pechos. Tenía dos ojos de color naranja, y sus labios estaban pintados de rojo.

La mujer estaba vestida con un vestido púrpura, que estaba abierto por los lados, revelando sus largas piernas. Estas estaban cubiertas por medias negras y sus pies llevaban tacones del mismo color que el vestido.

Esta mujer era Nejibana, el espíritu de la Zanpaku-tō. Sus hermosos ojos temblaban de irritación al ver las acciones del Uzumaki.  
"Como se atreve a usar mi liberación para limpiarse.¿Acaso ahora soy una ducha portátil?" Siseó la peliazul bastante enfadada.  
Ella era un arma que tenía el único propósito de acabar con la vida de aquellos que se interpusieran en el camino de su maestro, no un baño ambulante.

Nejibana se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano, y dejó escapar un suspiro cansado.  
"Ya hablaré con el y le explicaré cómo debe usarme apropiadamente. Esto ya era lo que me faltaba, a Shinso la usa para combatir, a Muramasa lo manifiesta en él mundo real para poder hablar, y ahora a mi me usa para poder bañarse." Dijo ella mientras se acostaba en su cama y se iba a dormir.  
Ya habría tiempo para regañar al idiota de su maestro más adelante.

**Mundo real.**

La puerta del baño se abrió y reveló a Fubuki con una toalla en su cuerpo.  
Un pequeño rubor apareció en el rostro de Naruto al verla. Su voluptuoso cuerpo envuelto en la toalla sólo resaltaba más su forma. Su enorme busto también destacaba, ya que la está apenas podía cubrir sus grandes senos. Pero lo más emocionaba al Uzumaki eran las gotas de agua que caían del cabello verde de la mujer, dándole una apariencia divina.

Fubuki apartó la vista al verlo. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior amenazaban con volver.

"Buenos días Naruto-san." saludó ella con una reverencia. El hombre que estaba delante era mucho más poderoso que ella. Ella tenia como norma mostrar respeto a aquellos mas fuertes. A pesar de su pequeña demostración de poder, sabía que el no era un héroe de clase A o S, ya que revisaba constantemente la información de la página de la asociación de héroes, y hasta ahora no había oído nada de él.

La criatura con la que había luchado debía ser como mínimo clas alto. Ella podría ser una heroína clase B oficialmente, pero su poder le permitía enfrentarse a villanos de clase A, y está criatura era complemente diferente de todo enemigo al que se había enfrentado. Un abrumador poder físico, una velocidad aterradora, capaz de acercarse a ti sin siquiera parpadear, y no hablar de su inmunidad a sus ataques, los cuales no le hicieron ni un rasguño.

Este hombre, Naruto había matado a criatura en un instante, sin que fuera necesario moverse. Ni siquiera su técnica desgarradora tuvo efecto en esa cosa.

Como era posible que una persona tan fuerte pudiera mantenerse fuera del radar de la asociación.  
La única explicación que ella podía pensar fue que el era una persona que vivía en el anonimato, sin querer mostrar sus poderes.

"Buenos dias Fubuki." Saludó de vuelta Naruto con una leve inclinación de cabeza.  
"Y no hace falta que seas formal conmigo, sólo llámame por mi nombre." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
Sus ojos azules recorrieron su forma de arriba a abajo, memorizando cada detalle que proporcionaba su estado actual.

Fubuki ganó un tinte rosado al ver como Naruto revisaba su cuerpo y asintió en respuesta. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro, ello lo hubiera mandado a volar, pero con el, sólo sintió satisfacción y orgullo al ver como no podía apartar su vista de su cuerpo.

Ella se acercó a la cama y se quitó la toalla, revelando su desnudez. Miró por el rabillo del ojo y vio al rubio de espaldas.  
Una sonrisa creció en su cara al ver esto. Se dio la vuelta para no incomodarla con su mirada. No sólo se preocupaba por su cuerpo, sino también por sus sentimientos.

Terminó de vestirse y le indicó al Uzumaki que podía darse la vuelta.  
Ella tenia muchas preguntas que necesitaban respuesta.

Naruto se acercó y sentó en la cama, mientras le pedí que sentía con el, a lo cuál accedió. Sus miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos se encontraron y sus cuerpos se acercaron inconscientemente, tratando de sentir el calor que antes habían experimentando.

Fubuki se agitó nerviosa mientras trataba de no temblar al ser objeto de su completa atención. Este era el momento de conseguir respuestas, no podía dar marcha atrás.

"Dime Naruto, ¿sabes donde estamos?  
Estuve luchando con un villano que podía telentransportarse. Como no podía vencerme, me llevo a mi y a mis camaradas a ese bosque." Explicó la mujer con una voz confusa. Lo primero era saber dónde se encontraba, ya decidiría que hacer cuando supiera su ubicación.

Naruto tarareó comprensivo. Ser transportado a otro lugar que no conoces es algo confuso.  
"Te encuentras en la ciudad Hongeki, En la provincia de Katagi" Dijo el tratando de ayudar a la mujer. Aunque por su expresión confusa, parecía que aún seguía pérdida.

"En el país del fuego." Aclaró el Uzumaki.  
Tal vez ella no era nativa de aqui, podría ser de otro país y que no conociera la geografía de los otros países. Pero su mente le decía que está mujer debía ser de una familia noble. La apariencia deslumbrante, su vestimenta, con la cuál su ojo pudo ver de qué estaba hecha con materiales de calidad, su porte regio y educado denotaban una educación muy por encima del de la gente común.  
Por esa razón, a él le resulto extraño que ella no supiera de algo tan básico como la geografía del mundo.

Fubuki parpadeó al escuchar aquellos nombres desconocidos. Hongeki, provincia de Katagi y país del fuego. Nunca había escuchado de tales lugares. Tal vez debía ser de alguna isla, y aquellos lugares debían haber sido nombrados por sus habitantes.

" No he escuchado oír de ninguno de esos lugares. ¿Podrias mostrame algún mapa?" Pidió ella, ganando un asentimiento por parte de Naruto.

Naruto metió la mano en el haori y sacó un pequeño rollo. La situación se estaba volviendo cada vez más extraña. Ella ni siquiera sabía del país del fuego.  
¿Acaso ella había estado viviendo en una cueva?

Fubuki le agradeció y tomó el rollo.  
Acto seguido lo coloco en la cama y lo desenrollo, sorprendiéndola al ver su contenido.

Su expresión pronto paso de confusión a uno lleno de concentración.  
Sus ojos recorrieron el mapa, analizando cada centímetro, y exprimiendo su cerebro para recordar alguna isla que tuviese esta forma.

Desafortunadamente, ninguna isla que conociera tenía esta forma y tamaño. Tal vez podría ser algún tipo de isla artificial que estuviera oculta.

Al no encontrar nada que le pudiera ayudar a resolver su confusión, decidió preguntar al rubio.

"¿Puedes decirme donde se encuentra esta isla?" Fue la pregunta de la mujer.

Naruto frunció el ceño cuando escucho esto. Ella creía que las Naciones elementales eran una isla.  
¿No veía por el tamaño de ellas, que se trataba de un continente?

"Me temo que no es una isla Fubuki. El mapa muestra a las Naciones elementales, un continente." Naruto le dijo a ella. Al principio pensaba que podría tener amnesia, pero por las cosas que ella le había contado, parecía no ser el caso.

Un sentimiento de hundimiento comenzó a inundar su ser. Era un maldito continente.  
¿Naciones elementales?  
Ella no quería pensar en que podía haber sido a otro mundo. Eso era una completa locura.  
¿Verdad? Ella tenia que preguntarle si ese era el único continente. Tal vez esto era sólo una tierra escondida y oculta al mundo.

El Uzumaki se preocupó al ver la expresión desesperanzada de la mujer. Quería ayudarla, pero sabía cómo.

"Dime Naruto, ¿existe otro continente en el mundo?" Preguntó Fubuki con un poco de esperanza.

El Uzumaki negó con la cabeza a su pregunta.  
Este era el único continente o masa de tierra en todo el mundo.

Fubuki no pudo más y se echó a llorar. Su habitual comportamiento fuerte y frío fue echado a pedazos cuando el pensamiento de que estaba en un lugar completamente distinto, y que podría no volver a su hogar la abrumó.

Ella comenzó a maldecir a aquel maldito villano por haberla echado de su hogar, de sus camaradas, de su vida. Como iba a superar a su hermana si ya no podía volver.  
Iba a seguir maldiciendo a ese hombre por arruinar su sueño, cuando sintió dos brazos envolver su cuello y ser atraída hacia atrás.

Fubuki giro la cabeza y vio que estaba apoyada en el pecho del rubio. Sus fuertes brazos, el calor de su cuerpo y su expresión preocupada, empezó a deshacer los sentimientos negativos que asolaban su cuerpo.

Ella se apoyó en el, dejando ser envuelta por las seguridad y calidez que proporcionaba el.  
Una de sus manos se acercó a su pelo y comenzó a acariciarlo, haciendo que Fubuki soltara un suspiro de satisfacción.

Naruto pronto llegó a la única conclusión que tenía sentido; Ella no era de este mundo.  
El por qué había llegado a esa conclusión era por tres motivos.

El primero era su total desconocimiento del mundo que la rodeaba. No sólo no sabía la geografía, sino que fue capaz de ver al hueco que la atacó.

El segundo era su total carencia de Reiryoku. Todo ser ya sea vivo o muerto poseían energía espiritual, y ella no tenía ni siquiera una gota de ella.

La tercera fue que a pesar de no poseer Reiryoku, ella era capaz de ver espíritus. El que pudiera verlo a él y al Hueco sólo lo confirmaba.

Al principio no le había prestado atención, ya que la chica estaba en un estado emocional inestable. Pero después de usar su sentidos cuando salió del baño y no hallar energía espiritual, había llegado a pensar en que o ella era capaz de suprimir por completo su Reiryoku, o que no poseía alguno.

La única explicación a todo el conjunto de hechos le llevaba a ese único punto.

Naruto acunó a la mujer contra su pecho, mientras le hablaba con una voz calmada.  
"Creo que ya se lo que te ha pasado." Dijo el cerca de su oído.

Fubuki se estremeció ante esto, pero sus palabras pronto llamaron su atención. El habia logrado averiguar lo que le había sucedido.

"¿Que es?" la voz baja de la mujer llegó a sus oídos. El no sabía como se tomaría la noticia, pero no podía dejarla en la oscuridad.

"Creo que ese villano debió usar sus poderes para abrir una brecha en el tiempo y el espacio y enviarte a otro mundo." Dijo serio el Uzumaki, viendo como el cuerpo de la mujer se congelaba.

La respiración de Fubuki se detuvo abruptamente. Las palabras del hombre llegaron a su cabeza y su cerebro trato de procesarlas. Sus ojos perdieron toda emoción, volviéndose vacíos. Simplemente era demasiado para ella.

Naruto sólo la acercó más a él y comenzó a susurrarle en el oído.  
"No pierdas la esperanza Fubuki. Conozco a un hombre que puede ayudarnos con esto y llevarte de vuelta casa." Susurró comprensivo.

El hombre que conocía era un genio científico que tenía experiencia con estos temas, además le debía algunos favores que el pensaba cobrar.

Fubuki levantó la cabeza en un segundo, con sus ojos brillando. Aun había esperanza de volver a su mundo.

Con una sonrisa esperanzada, ella le abrazó mientras le agradecía constantemente.

**Tres horas después. Bosque, claro.**

Naruto y Fubuki habían vuelto al claro de ayer. Ella no podía dejar que los cuerpos de Takeshi y Muratani se pudrieran allí. Por eso decidió cavar unas tumbas y darles un entierro digno. Era lo mínimo que se merecían por su lealtad y dedicación.

Una vez que terminaron, Naruto comenzó a explicarle a Fubuki que era un Shinigami, la sociedad de almas, Konoha y el Gotei 13.

Ella salió de su asombro. Espíritus con poderes capaces de purificar almas. Una dimensión donde eran enviados los muertos, y  
una organización que se encargaba de vigilar y proteger esas almas.

Le pregunto al rubio si las almas de Muratani y Takeshi podrían estar en la sociedad de almas, pero esas esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuando el negó con la cabeza.

Según Naruto, al morir el espíritu sale de su cuerpo físico y aparece en el mismo lugar donde murió. Pero ni el ni ella los habían visto, y el Hueco no pudo devorarlos por que ella había estado todo ese tiempo con su mirada en el.

Esto la desánimo, pero se recuperó rápido, aunque ella tenía una pequeña duda. El le había dicho que la ayudaría a hacerse más fuerte, ¿pero como?  
Ella no era de este mundo, ni poseía ese Reiryoku para poder usar esas habilidades.

"Naruto, me dijiste que podrías hacerme mas fuerte de lo que soy." Dijo ella.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y se puso a caminar por el bosque, con la mujer corriendo para ponerse a su lado.

"Por supuesto. Te dije que te iba hacer más poderosa, y Naruto Uzumaki siempre cumple con su palabra." Habló con un tono firme y orgulloso.

Fubuki ladeó la cabeza y decidió expresar su duda. "Pero ¿como podrás hacerlo?  
Yo no soy un espíritu ni poseo Reiryoku."

Naruto sonrió ligeramente, y colocó su brazo alrededor de ella, causando un chillido y rubor por su parte.

"Así es, pero tengo planeado solucionarlo con mi amigo." Dijo el mientras seguían atravesando el bosque.

Fubuki levantó la ceja en confusión y le preguntó. "¿Cómo?"

El se detuvo, apartándose de ella y mirándola a los ojos, causando que se pusiera nerviosa.  
" Pienso convertirte en un Shinigami." Reveló el Uzumaki, impactando a la mujer.

La sorpresa y el shock eran bastante claros en su rostro. Convertirla en un Shinigami. ¿Acaso era posible algo así? y, ¿como pensaba hacerlo?

Naruto observó la expresión de Fubuki y le sacudió la cabeza.  
"No te preocupes por eso. Estoy plenamente convencido de que el puede hacerlo." Terminó mientras desenvainaba a Nejibana y la empujaba hacia delante y la giraba.

Para asombro de Fubuki, una columna roja apareció frente a ellos.

La luz roja pronto desapareció, revelando una puerta de madera que se abrió desde los dos lados.

"¿Que es esto?" pidió ella después de salir de su estupor.

Naruto se volvió mientras envainaba la Zanpaku-tō.

"Esto es el Senkaimon. Una puerta que conecta la Sociedad de Almas con el mundo de lo vivos. Es lo que nos permite a nosotros los Shinigami cruzar ambos lados." Explicó caminando hacía el Senkaimon.

Fubuki que no quería quedarse atrás, corrió junto al y se metió en el portal, mientras este se cerraba.

**Sociedad de Almas. Seireitei.**

Los dos salieron del Senkaimon, y vieron que estaban en un laboratorio apenas iluminado.

Fubuki no pudo evitar sacudirse por las malas vibras que producía este lugar.  
No sabía por qué, pero su mente le dijo que subiera la guardia y se preparara en caso de ser atacada.

Naruto se giró y miró a la oscuridad con una pequeña sonrisa.  
"Se que estás ahí. Dejate tus pequeños juegos y dime por que nos has traído aquí."

Ella vio como una figura se movía fuera de la oscuridad. Dos orbes brillantes amarillos los observó cómo si los estuviera estudiando.

Pronto la figura salió de la sombra, revelándose como un hombre con la piel muy pálida, con un pelo de color negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus eran ojos de color ámbar con cortes en sus pupilas, y tenía unas marcas de color púrpura alrededor de los ojos.  
Llevaba un shihakushō negro con un obi púrpura, con un Haori blanco al igual que el de Naruto. la única diferencia era que el de este hombre tenía mangas largas. Tenía su Zanpaku-tō en su lado derecho. La espada tenía un mango de color rosa que desde la guardia hasta aproximadamente un tercio del mango esta vendada con púas que sobresalian. La guardia era de color beige de forma ovalada con el lado del filo más largo y doblado hacia arriba; también vendada.

Fubuki sintió que su cuerpo había quedado paralizado. Sus ojos verdes estaban abiertos mientras se estremecía de miedo. Pronto, sintió que no podía respirar, y su rostro con una expresión atemorizada con gotas de sudor cayendo por ella.

Este monstruo, desprendía un aura aterradora.  
Su sola presencia bastaba para congelar su cuerpo, e incluso matarla. Sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a destrozarse por dentro.

Levantando la mirada, pudo ver una gigantesca serpiente morada detrás del hombre, siseandola y mostrándole sus colmillos.

Estaba sintiendo como su propia alma comenzaba a desvanecerse ante su abrumadora presión.

Justo cuando Fubuki iba a caer al suelo, sintió que la presión de ese monstruo retrocedía cuando otra presión apareció y la envolvió, permitiendo que pudiera volver a respirar.

Su cuerpo recuperó la movilidad, y era bañado en calidez y seguridad. Girando la cabeza hacia la derecha, vio que era Naruto quien liberaba tal presencia.

Así que este era el poder de un Capitán. Experimentarlo era completamente diferente a escucharlo. Ni siquiera un héroe de clase S exuda tal presencia y poder. Los héroes clase S en comparación, incluso su hermana no eran más que meros insectos que se ponían en el camino de un gigante como estos Capitanes.

Un suspiro de alivio salio de sus labios mientras le lanzaba una mirada agradecida al Uzumaki. Si no hubiera sido por el, ahora estaria muerta por sólo estar en su presencia.

Naruto le echo un breve vistazo a Fubuki para comprobar que estaba bien. Una vez que lo hizo, frunció el ceño y volvió su mirada al hombre.

"Te sugiero que te detengas por las buenas. Por que si no lo haces, Hiruzen tendrá que buscar a alguien para ocupar tu puesto de Capitán, Orochimaru." La amenaza y la voz más fría de lo normal, hicieron que el llamado Orochimaru detuviera la liberación de su Reiatsu.

Una sonrisa burlona, aunque obviamente forzada por el ultimátum del rubio apareció en su cara.

"Ku ku ku, no hay necesidad de amenazar Naruto-kun, simplemente estaba probando a tu acompañante. Sólo os he traído aquí por que necesitaba algo de ti" El rubio notó que sus palabras eran genuinas.

Naruto parpadeó unos instantes mientras le devolvía la mirada y suprimía su Reiatsu.  
"¿Que necesitas de mi Orochi?" La tensión en el ambiente se disipó cuando Orochimaru sonrió al escuchar su nombre acortado.

A pesar de su amenaza anterior, el y el Uzumaki eran buenos amigos. Orochimaru lo cogió como su estudiante cuando este aún estaba en la academia Shinō.

Naruto tenía gran habilidad en Zanjutsu y Hakuda, y era el mejor en estas disciplinas. Desafortunadamente, no se podía decir lo mismo en Kidō y Hohō.

Antes de conocerlo, debido a la gran cantidad de Reiryoku en su cuerpo, tenía problemas para poder canalizar y concentrarlo al lanzar hechizos Kidō, los cuáles eran sobrecargados o explotaban nada más ser conjurados.

En Hohō le iba mejor, pero al igual que en el caso anterior, usaba demasiado Reiryoku al usar Shunpo y, aunque era bastante rápido, no podía regular la velocidad ni cambiar de dirección en pleno uso de Shunpo.

No importa cuanto tratara de mejorar o esforzarse, si no tenia el control sobre su energía, no podría conseguir dominarlas.

Fue sólo gracias a la tutela y entrenamiento con Orochimaru,que al final pudo someter su gran Reiryoku y obtener un control decente.

Pronto se convirtió en un monstruo en Kidō gracias a sus reservas y a su determinación por dominar hechizos de alto nivel en tan sólo unos pocos meses.

También fue lo mismo con Hohō. Combinado su velocidad, técnica y fuerza, Naruto se hizo una auténtica pesadilla en esta disciplina.  
Ser capaz de ser más rápido que tú oponente, esquivar sus ataques y golpear como un tanque. Una pesadilla para sus desafortunados enemigos.

Incluso fue escogido en su División y le concedieron el cargo de décimo Oficial.

Orochimaru caminó hasta Naruto y se quedó frente a él.

"Quiero que luches contra mi." Dijo el hombre palido con una expresión seria. El rubio se sorprendió por esto.

"¿Quieres que luche contra ti? No pensé que fueras un hombre que le entusiasmara la lucha." Dijo Naruto con la cabeza a un lado.  
Orochimaru era un hombre que prefería la ciencia y el conocimiento. Otra cosa que no tuvieran tal relación con ello, no eran relevantes para el.

El negó mientras sus ojos se cruzaron con los del Uzumaki.  
"No soy un bárbaro como Guy o A, quienes sólo buscan la emoción de enfrentarse a rivales capaces de bombear su sangre por sus venas. Lo que necesito es recopilar algunos datos de combate para uno de mis proyecto, y también necesito que me suministres Reiryoku. ¿quien mejor que tú para ayudarme?." Habló Orochimaru con una sonrisa y con los brazos levantados dramáticamente.

El Uzumaki asintió con la cabeza. Por supuesto que lo había traído para eso. ¿En que podría ayudarle sino como una batería de Reiryoku?

"De acuerdo, lo haré, pero a cambio tendrás que ayudarme." Dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos. No iba a ser una pila si no conseguía algo que lo beneficiase.

Orochimaru sonrió. Estaba claro que iba a querer algo, pero con gusto lo haría. Hasta ahora todas sus asociaciones habian marchado bien. Con el Uzumaki podría lograr terminar su proyecto antes de lo planeado. Sus inmensas reservas de energía acelerarían el proceso.

"Y dime Naruto-kun, ¿en que podría ayudarte este humilde servidor?" Preguntó Orochimaru con una falsa reverencia. Sonriendo más ampliamente cuando vio la contracción del rubio.

"Quiero que crees un núcleo y circuitos en el cuerpo de Fubuki para que pueda tener Reiryoku." Explicó Naruto con seriedad.

Las cejas de Orochimaru se alzaron al escucharlo. Extendió su sentido hacia el cuerpo de la mujer, y efectivamente no sintió ningún rastro de energía espiritual. Sus ojos se abrieron mientras su cabeza empezaba a llenarse de teorías ante tal improbabilidad.  
Un ser no era capaz de existir sin al menos una pequeña porción de Reiryoku, a menos que...

Naruto vio la expresión de realización de Orochimaru al comprender la situación. Por supuesto que el lo descubriría antes que el mismo. Orochi era una persona perspicaz e intelectual que podría fácilmente llegar a la raíz del problema con solo unos segundos.

"Esto es fascinante. pensar que un ser de otro mundo pudiera atravesar la barrera del Rey Espíritu." Dijo el hombre hablando para si mismo, con sus ojos brillando de emoción.

El Uzumaki frunció el ceño al escuchar esto. El Rey Espíritu había creado una barrera para impedir que otros seres de mundos diferentes pudieran venir al suyo. Pero lo que preocupaba al rubio, era que el como había enviado ese villano a Fubuki a este mundo si la barrera lo protegía.

Fubuki mientras tanto, estaba perpleja ante la conversación de los dos Capitanes. ¿Este monstruo en forma humana llamado Orochimaru iba a ayudarla?  
Pero lo que más le preocupaba fue cuando escuchó a Naruto pedirle a otro hombre que creará algún núcleo y no se que circuitos en su cuerpo. Tales pensamientos la asustaba, pero eran rápidamente sofocados al recordar que el Uzumaki no permitiría que le pasara algo.

Naruto sacó al pelinegro de sus pensamientos cuando le volvió a dirigir la palabra.

"¿Puedes hacerlo o no Orochi?" Preguntó Naruto con extrema seriedad e impaciencia. Odiaba cuando el científico se ponía a divagar en su cabeza sobre teorías e inventos.

Orochimaru lo miró con una sonrisa llena de suficiencia. ¿Acaso Uzumaki dudaba de sus grandes habilidades?  
"Eso es algo muy fácil de hacer para alguien de mi nivel. Tu solo concentrate en ayudarme y yo le proporcionaré a tu chica un cuerpo mejor." Exclamó el Capitán con una voz confiada.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se giraba hacía Fubuki, quien se había sonrojado al oir al pelinegro decir su chica.

"Bien Fubuki, voy a ayudar a Orochi. Si quieres puedes darte una vuelta por el Seireitei y ver cómo es." Dijo el volviendo hacia su compañero Capitán.

"¿No te importaría enviar a uno de tus Subordinados con ella? No quiero que se pierda o que tenga problemas con otros Shinigami al no tener permiso?" Pidió Naruto con un borde de preocupación.

Orochimaru agitó la mano despreocupadamente. No era ninguna molestia, además de que sus hombres no estaban haciendo nada productivo, por lo que ahora sería un buen momento para que alguno estirara las piernas.

"No te preocupes Naruto-kun. Puedo enviar a Guren con ella." Habló el pelinegro. Kabuto estaba haciendo un recado y Anko estaba con sus amigos de fiesta. Por lo que su mejor opción sería la mujer de pelo azul. Ella era una mujer profesional y competente, que sin dudas ayudaría a la acompañante del rubio.

Fubuki contempló la idea unos segundos antes de acercarse a Naruto y agarrarle el brazo, llamando su atención.

"Si no es molestia, me gustaría quedarme contigo. Me gustaría ver lo fuertes que son los Capitanes." Explicó ella dándole una mirada suplicante y adorable, al menos para el Uzumaki.

Naruto asintió comprendiéndola. Ella quería ver de lo que eran capaces los Shinigami, en especial a dos Capitanes para seguramente compararlos con los héroes de su mundo.

Ella sonrió ante su asentimiento y se separó de el. Estaba muy emocionada y ansiosa de verlos en acción.

Orochimaru parpadeó al observar el intercambio entra ambos. Una persona cualquiera no lo habría notado, pero el que habia pasado un buen tiempo con el rubio y sabía que aunque era amable y se preocupaba por los hombres y mujeres bajo su mando, no le gustaba el contacto físico con personas que apenas conocía. Es por esto que estaba sorprendido por la cercanía y las breves e imperceptibles miradas de afecto entre ambos. Esta mujer debía ser impresionante para poder acercarse al Uzumaki tan rápido y lograr que este se abriera a ella.

Naruto y Fubuki siguieron a Orochimaru cuando este les llamó y les dijo que lo acompañaran al área de entrenamiento.

**Seireitei, Cuartel de la Duodécima División, campo de entrenamiento.**

Una vez que llegaron allí, el hombre de ojos ambar les explicó que el campo de entrenamiento estaba equipado con tecnología que permitía crear una burbuja alrededor de la zona que podía ampliar el espacio interior sin afectar el exterior.  
No sólo eso, sino que también podía simular cualquier entorno, permitiendo que se pudiera entrenar en diferentes sitios y condiciones reduciendo al mínimo las posibilidades de morir.

Naruto y Orochimaru se posicionaron en frente del otro en un claro, rodeado de multitud de árboles.

En el exterior de la burbuja, Fubuki observaba con atención el interior con suma expectación y detalle, decidida a contemplar el poder y habilidad de los Shinigami.

Orochimaru sacó su Zanpaku-tō, agarrándola con las dos manos y colocándola frente a él, en una posición apuntando al suelo.

Naruto estaba a punto de desenvainar a Shinso, cuando de pronto, su conciencia se vio arrastrada a otro lugar.

**Mundo interior de Nejibana.**

El rubio parpadeó en confusión cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró en una habitación.

La habitación era bastante simple. Habia un escritorio al lado derecho de la cama de matrimonio. Dos estanterías medianas a la izquierda de la habitación, y una ventana grande con vistas a la isla con una cortina de color azul celeste.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y sonrió al ver a su espíritu Zanpaku-tō, Nejibana. Pero ésa sonrísa desapareció cuando la mujer lo miró con una expresión severa, que sólo sirvió para poner nervioso al Uzumaki.

Nejibana se acercó a él lentamente. Sus pasos lentos sólo acrecentaban el nerviosismo del rubio.  
Finalmente llegó a él y se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

Naruto tragó saliva y trató de pensar que había podido pasar o hacer para que ella se pusiera en tal estado. Tal vez estaba enfadada por que no había venido a visitarla en un buen tiempo, o tal vez quería algo. De todas formas, la mirada de la mujer se oscurecía cada segundo que pasaba el sin hablar.

"Nejibana-chan, me alegró de verte de nuevo pero ahora estoy un poco ocupado. ¿Necesitas algo en especial?" Habló Naruto de lenta y calmada, tratando de controlar sus emociones y no mostrar miedo ante la mujer. El sabía que cualquier muestra de debilidad sólo haría que ella se volviera más peligrosa y exigente.

Nejibana frunció el ceño ante su casual y despedida forma de saludarla. Encima de haberla usado indecentemente, tenía el descaro de ni siquiera saber lo que había hecho.

"No juegues conmigo maestro. No sólo has tenido la desfachatez de haberme usado de tal forma, sino que ahora vas a usar Shinso para tu pequeño juego. ¿Acaso piensas alguna vez usarme apropiadamente?" Preguntó Nejibana exasperada, su voz se hizo más furiosa cuanto más recordaba la negligencia de su maestro.

La expresión calmada de Naruto pronto dio paso a una de confusión. ¿Haberla usado cómo?, ¿usar a Shinso? y finalmente, ¿que quería decir con apropiadamente?

Pronto la realización cruzó la mente del Uzumaki. Apenas la había sacado para luchar, ya que siempre utilizaba a Shinso.

Naruto tenía sus propias formas de luchar con sus distintas Zanpaku-tō.

Con Shinso, suele hacer ataques rápidos y precisos, acercándose lo más cerca posible de su enemigo y usar Shikai para acabar con el.

Con Nejibana, se centraba en el combate a corta, mediana y larga distancia, gracias a la longitud de la forma de su Zanpaku-tō en su Shikai. Además de poder disparar a su oponente ráfagas y construcciones de agua para mantenerlo a la defensiva, con el tridente podía lanzar ataques pesados que combinados con los anteriores, abrumaba a su oponente y atravesaba sus defensas, causando heridas letales o incluso la muerte de este.

Con Muramasa, Debido a que en su Shikai no cambia de forma, suele usar el estilo estándar de Zanjutsu. Este consiste en combate cercano, pero con la particularidad de atacar las articulaciones de su oponente para incapacitarlo y así poder darle el golpe final, cuando esté perdiera la movilidad.

El rostro de Naruto se volvió culpable, mirando al suelo al llegar a la raíz del problema. Siempre utilizaba a Shinso, apenas prestándole atención a sus otras dos Zanpaku-tō. Y simplemente había usado a Nejibana para poder limpiarse. No sólo habia despreciado su orgullo cómo un arma, sino que también la había insultado al usar su poder para algo tan estupido como bañarse.

Que estupido de su parte. Sus espíritus Zanpaku-tō eran los únicos que podían entenderlo y los cuales le eran completamente leales. Y ahora el los había herido y ni siquiera los había tenido en cuenta, incluso no se había dado cuenta de esto hasta que ella le había llamado.

Naruto apretó los puños mientras sus dientes se apretaban en intento de controlar su ira por si mismo. ¿Como podía ser tan despreciable con sus preciosos compañeros?  
El se prometió que iba arreglar esto, les iba a dar lo que se merecían por haberle sido fiel.

La expresión de Nejibana se suavizó cuando vio a su amado maestro asi. Gracias a su vinculo con el, sabía que se sentía culpable y que estaba furioso consigo mismo.  
Su preocupación se elevó cuando vio la sangre salir de su boca ante la presión de los dientes.

Se acercó a él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, acercando su cuerpo con el de ella y apoyando su cabeza por encima de sus pechos. Apoyó sus labios cerca de su oído, con su aliento dejando una sensación placentera en el.

"Se como te sientes maestro. Nuestro vínculo transciende el mismo tiempo. Estamos enlazados por toda la eternidad, y nuestros corazones son uno. No deberías sentirte así contigo mismo, mi amado maestro" Susurró ella, provocando destellos de placer en el Uzumaki. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a restregarse el uno con el otro, la fricción y sus sexos acariciandose el uno con el otro, sólo aumentó el calor y la excitación entre ambos. Unos gemidos se escucharon por parte de los dos ante aquellas acciones.

Naruto reprimió el gemido, mientras intentaba ignorar las maravillosas sensaciones que atravesaban su cuerpo. Ella siempre había tenido un gran control sobre el. Era imposible resistirse a sus encantos y a su forma de manipular su propio cuerpo para poder atraparle en sus garras.

Logró controlarse y se acercó más a su rostro.  
"¿Como puedes perdonarme por todo aquello? Soy escoria, no muy diferente a aquellas personas que me abandonaron. Y ahora he cometido el mismo error que ellos. Soy despreciable." Habló el, superando la lujuria por el desprecio que sentía.

Nejibana cerró los ojos al sentir su dolor. ¿Como podía el sentirse de esa forma por eso? Es cierto que el habia sido un poco negligente y tonto, pero eso no justificaba el ataque a si mismo de esta magnitud. Las palabras hacen más daño que un arma.

Ella levantó su cabeza, instándolo a mirarla. Los ojos naranja de la mujer se encontraron con sus azules cielo, los cuáles sólo reflejaban dolor.  
"Es cierto que nos has ignorado. Pero eso no es motivo para señalarte a ti mismo como esos traidores. A ellos no les importabas, ni siquiera cuando tus padres murieron ellos quisieron hacerse cargo de ti. Tu en cambio, siempre que has podido nos has visitado y hablado de tus aventuras y tu día a día. Nos has tratado como seres conscientes y no solo armas de matar. Te has tomado la molestia de aprender nuestros gustos y disgustos. Aficiones e incluso nos has dado algo mucho más importante." Dijo Nejibana con un tono de voz apasionado. Sus ojos naranja irradiaban amor y adoración por el. Su rostro estaba teñido de afecto.

Naruto se quedó inmóvil cuando ella lo miró con tal intensidad y emoción. Su corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo incontrolable. Un rubor apareció en sus mejillas y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.  
"¿Que?" pidió necesitando saber la respuesta.

Ella le dedicó una rara y hermosa sonrisa amorosa que solo el tendría el derecho de poder ver.

"Nos has dado sueños. No has dado la posibilidad de que podamos seguir nuestro camino de forma que deseemos sin ninguna restricción más que no te abandonemos. A partir de hoy, yo juro que siempre permaneceré a tu lado, mi querido maestro." Las palabras de Nejibana fueron las que rompieron sus defensas.

Naruto la cogió y la levantó, causando que está pegara un pequeño chillido lindo.  
La acercó a él y la besó apasionadamente.

Los ojos de Nejibana se abrieron incrédulos ante esta acción, pero pronto se cerraron y comenzó a devolver el beso con la misma intensidad.

Sus lenguas comenzaron a luchar por el dominio, pero pronto ella se sometió y dejó que su maestro hiciera lo que deseara con ella. Nunca había esperado que el hiciera algo como esto, pero se alegró.

Siempre había tenido un enamoramiento con su maestro. Sabia que era raro que un espíritu Zanpaku-tō se enamorará de su Shinigami, ya que estos eran una parte del alma de ese Shinigami en concreto. Pero su noble y encantadora personalidad. Su disposición a querer no llevarse bien con ellos, sino que también quería darle la forma de poder vivir como seres normales hicieron que ella no pudiera evitar enamorarse de el.

Un gemido salió de ella cuando Naruto atacó implacablemente su boca, trayendo sensaciones nuevas y maravillosas.  
No sólo el hecho de que tales acciones eran placenteras, sino que aquel que le se las estaba proporcionando era el hombre que amaba.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaron mientras seguían bailando en una danza de pasión y erotismo. Sus cuerpos compartiendo el calor y sus ojos mirándose con un afecto que haría que cualquier otro sintiera envidia.

Pronto sus bocas se separaron. La saliva que conectaba ambas lenguas era prueba suficiente del acto apasionado.  
Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron, incapaces de mirar a otro lado.

"Te lo prometo. A partir de hoy hasta mi muerte prometo no volver a abandonaros.  
Y Naruto Uzumaki nunca vuelve a su palabra." Dijo Naruto con férrea determinación causando que Nejibana soltara una risita encantadora.

Se separó de el y le guiño el ojo, con sus manos en las caderas.  
"Te lo agradezco maestro. Ahora vuelve y dale una patada a la serpiente." Habló ella con plena confianza en su voz, sabiendo de lo que era capaz su maestro.

Naruto se puso recto y le dedicó un saludo burlón. "Si señora." Dijo el antes de desaparecer del mundo interior.

Nejibana sonrió suavemente con un tenue rubor manchando sus mejillas.  
"Tonto maestro." Habló ella para si misma. Aunque no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

**Mundo Real.**

El Capitán rubio pasó de Shinso y puso su mano en la empuñadura de Nejibana. Con rápido movimiento desenvainó la espada.

Naruto colocó la Zanpaku-tō en su mano derecha sin aparente guardia. Esto no engaño a Orochimaru, ya que el sabía que esto era parte de su postura. Aparentar arrogancia y tener la guardia baja para engañar al oponente y hacer que este lo atacara en un ataque frontal.

El rubio sonrió al ver esto. El hombre serpiente lo conocía bastante bien. Pudo ver los ojos amarillos observar atentamente su postura para poder prever su siguiente movimiento, y quien era el para decepcionarlo.

El pelinegro ni siquiera parpadeó cuando el Uzumaki apareció frente a él en un destello blanco, obligándolo a retroceder y bloquear el golpe dirigido a su cabeza.

Naruto no se desanimó ante esto y desató una lluvia de ataques a su oponente, quien no tuvo más remedio que permanecer a la defensiva.

Orochimaru no se había esperado que el Capitán rubio lo atacara tan pronto y con tanta agresividad. Era tan diferente a como solía luchar anteriormente. Siempre con una sonrisa burlona atacando velozmente y retrocediendo para después volver a atacar.

Pronto notó que no estaba utilizando a Shinso, y eso lo emocionó. Estaba usando otra de sus Zanpaku-tō, y estaba luchado de un modo distinto a como lo haría con Shinso.

Orochimaru salió de sus pensamientos cuando esquivó un tajo vertical del Uzumaki. Rápidamente saltó a la derecha y comenzó a reunir Reiryoku en un intento de ganar espacio y tiempo para poder organizarse.

Naruto notó esto y se abalanzó hacía el pelinegro con un veloz Shunpo, interrumpiéndolo y propinandole una fuerte patada, la cuál pudo bloquear Orochimaru, pero la fuerza de esta lo mandó a volar a unos metros atrás.

Orochimaru se recuperó justo a tiempo para evadir al rubio, quien apareció encima suyo con su Zanpaku-tō apuntando a su pecho.  
Giró tan rápido como pudo y lo atacó con un tajo horizontal, que atravesó al Uzumaki.

Una maldicion salió del pelinegro cuando se percató que el rubio frente a él era una imagen secundaria, y aterrizó en el suelo con la guardia en alto buscando al rubio.

Y lo vio justo donde había empezado la pelea, con su Zanpaku-tō extendida al lado y una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.  
Justo cuando le iba a preguntar el por qué de esa sonrisa, sintió una pequeña cantidad de dolor proveniente de su torso.

Orochimaru bajo la mirada y vio que su shihakushō estaba rasgado y su abdomen tenía algunos cortes no profundos, pero dolorosos. La sangre salía de sus heridas y caían al suelo.

El levantó la vista y vio que la sonrisa del Uzumaki sólo se amplió aún mas. Cuando y como había recibido estos cortes se preguntó su mente.

Afortunadamente para el, Naruto decidió resolver sus dudas.  
"Velocidad y agilidad mi querido Orochi." Fue la respuesta críptica del rubio.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño ante su respuesta. Claro que sabía que Naruto era muy rápido y ágil, pero esto estaba en un nivel diferente.  
Ni siquiera lo había visto moverse y lanzarle esos cortes.

Naruto suspiro al ver que Orochimaru estaba exprimiendo su cerebro para encontrar la solución. Decidiendo acabar con esto y seguir luchando, el rubio se aclaró la voz y llamó su atención.

" Simplemente utilicé Shunpo al llegar arriba simulando un ataque ascendente y crear una imagen para poder mantener tu atención en ella, mientras yo te atacaba por debajo. Explicó el Uzumaki, decepcionado de que le costará descifrar un problema tan simple como este.

El pobre Orochimaru sacudió la cabeza. Si eso era así, quería decir que los atributos físicos el Uzumaki habían aumentado de forma exponencial.

Naruto comenzó a reunir Reiryoku en su mano derecha y la extendió en dirección al pelinegro.  
Una esfera dorada apareció en su palma.

El hombre serpiente sonrió al verlo. Así que lo estaba desafiando a un duelo de Kidō, entonces que así fuera.

Imitó la acción del rubio y envío Reiryoku a su mano, apuntándola a su oponente.

Naruto también sonrió. Por supuesto que el orgullo del pelinegro no toleraría una falta de respuesta por su parte.

Las partículas doradas de su hechizo resplandecían aún más ante el desafío.  
Con una sonrisa más feroz, el pronunció las palabras finales.

"**Hadō #32. Ōkasen**." Un brillante haz dorado se disparó hacía Orochimaru, cegándolo momentáneamente.

El pelinegro se recuperó y respondió al ataque del rubio disparando su propio Kidō.

"**Hadō #31. Shakkahō**." La ráfaga roja de su mano avanzó hacía el Ōkasen.

Los dos hechizos chocaron violentamente, provocando una gran corriente de aire que se extendió por todo el claro.

Ambos Kidō luchaban el uno contra el otro tratando de obtener el dominio. Aunque para desgracia del pelinegro, el Ōkasen comenzaba a ganar terreno y hacer retroceder su Shakkahō.

Orochimaru apretó los dientes y canalizó más Reiryoku, fortaleciendo su hechizo, el cuál pudo volver a recuperar terreno.

La sonrisa de Naruto se hizo más salvaje al tiempo que también enviaba más energía espiritual al Ōkasen. Este ganó más poder y comenzó a abrumar al Shakkahō.

El campo empezó a temblar ante la intensidad de los ataques. Los árboles fueron arrastrados a su interior, la tierra se sacudía por el choque y el aire comenzó hacerse más pesado.

Afuera de la burbuja, Fubuki observaba con gran expectación y asombro. Un amplio abanico de emociones la cubrió. Estaba entusiasmada de que iba a poder hacer las proezas mostradas por ambos Shinigami.

Ella apenas había podido seguir el ritmo de ambos combatientes. Su velocidad era sobrenatural. Aunque eso no había sido nada comparado al ver como los dos se lanzaban tales ataques de energía.

Se mordió los labios esperando que el ganador de este choque fuera el Uzumaki.  
'Vamos Naruto-san. Derrotale y muestrale a esa serpiente quien era mejor.' Pensó ella, no queriendo admitir que quería verlo pateado por haberla asustado antes.

De vuelta al interior, los pies de Orochimaru se clavaron con fuerza tratando de proporcionar estabilidad.

El Shakkahō de Orochimaru estaba en las ultimas. El haz dorado había dominado a su rival y había casi llegado al pelinegro.

Los ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron al instante, irradiando determinación.  
Con una sonrisa final, el aumentó la potencia de su hechizo, logrando acabar con el Kidō del pelinegro.

Orochimaru abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al ver el Ōkasen atravesar su ataque y avanzar rápidamente a él.

Una gran explosión envolvió el área. El cegador brillo dorado hizo que Fubuki apartará la mirada, no queriendo ser cegada.

Pronto la luz desapareció y sólo quedó el humo que se levantó.

Naruto vio a Orochimaru ponerse de pie gracias a su visión mejorada. Pudo ver aunque había recibido el ataque, había resistido bastante bien.

Orochimaru chasqueo la lengua y se puso de pie. Sabia que el Uzumaki era habilidoso en Kidō, pero esto era más de lo que esperaba. Sólo habia pasado unos seis meses cuando el rubio no podía ganarle y ahora lo había destrozado.

Pronto el humo se despejó, permitiendo que la mujer pudiera ver el resultado.  
Un suspiro de alivio salió al ver a Naruto indemne.

En cambio con su contrincante, el haori de Orochimaru había quedado rasgado por el lado derecho. Su shihakushō tenía algunos agujeros rotos del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, y su cara estaba un poco sucia, peor aparte de eso el parecía estar bien.

"Ku ku, no me esperaba que me superarás tan pronto. Debe ser que tengo demasiado talento al enseñar. Quizás tenga que dejar de hacerlo, ya que temo que voy a crear una generación de monstruos." Habló Orochimaru muy satisfecho por el progreso del rubio.

Naruto lo miró con una expresión agradecida.  
Gracias a el habia podido mejorar en Kidō y dejar de explotar cada vez que lo intentaba.

El rubio salto a un lado cuando Orochimaru se acercó y lo atacó.

Naruto bloqueó rápidamente los ataques y le devolvió la cortesía al lanzar un potente tajo que bloqueó el pelinegro con esfuerzo

Orochimaru no queriendo volver a la situación anterior, se recuperó y metió al Uzumaki en un bombardeo continuo donde sólo pudo defenderse de los golpes rápidos y precisos de Orochi.

El pelinegro sonrió pensando que lo tenía contra las cuerdas, sin ver el pequeño destello en sus ojos.

Pronto, Naruto dejo de bloquear y comenzó a esquivar los tajos entrantes con facilidad.  
Sus pies se movían en semicírculos, su cuerpo danzaba con elegancia entre los balanceos de la Zanpaku-tō de Orochimaru.

Las alarmas en la cabeza del pelinegro se encendieron ante su acción. ¿Que clase de movimientos tan gráciles y ágiles podía hacer el rubio?

Orochimaru triplicó la velocidad de sus golpes en un intento de lograr cortarle, pero el Uzumaki los seguía esquivando.

Pronto Naruto subió el nivel de su danza. Levantó su pierna derecha hasta llevar su rodilla hasta la cintura. Con el pie izquierdo comenzó a dar pequeños saltos que apenas llegaban a los 8 cm del suelo. Con el brazo que sostenía a Nejibana apuntando hacia arriba mientras que el otro brazo apunta hacia abajo

Una capa de Reiryoku azul cubrió la planta del pie. Los tajos pasaban al lado del rubio incapaces de poder darle.

Orochimaru se cansó de esto y reunió una pequeña cantidad de Reiryoku. Lanzó un último tajo potente el cuál fue evadido por el Uzumaki moviéndose hacia atrás. Pero esto es justo lo que necesitaba.

Apuntó su mano hacia el Uzumaki, manifestando una esfera azul. Orochimaru confiaba en que Naruto tenía que recuperar el equilibrio, y que el rápido ataque de su Kidō lograría alcanzarle a tiempo. Sabia que lo mas probable es que lo bloqueara, pero eso estaba dentro de sus parámetros. Cuando este lo hubiera bloqueado, el lo sorprendería con una rápido Shunpo desde atrás e infligiéndole una terrible herida en la espalda y lo inmovilizaria con un Bakudo.

"**Hadō #33. Sōkatsui**." Un torrente de Reiryoku azul rugió y se precipitó hacia el rubio. Pero lo que sucedió a continuación no era lo esperado por el pelinegro.

Justo cuando el devastador Hadō estaba a punto de impactarle, Naruto saltó hacia delante de Orochimaru en un rápido movimiento que lo pillo con la baja guardia, esquivando el peligroso hechizo.

Antes de que pudiera recomponerse, Naruto cerró la distancia y le infringió dos profundos cortes en el pecho en forma de X.

Orochimaru escupió sangre de la boca y contraatacó al rubio. Desafortunadamente, el saltó hacia el lado izquierdo del pelinegro y de un tajo preciso, le cortó el tendón del brazo, inutilizándolo de este modo.

El hombre gruñó y retrocedió. Agarró su Zanpaku-tō con la mano izquierda. Afortunadamente era ambidiestro, por lo que manejar la espada con esa mano no sería ningún problema. Aunque pronto se centró en el rubio y lo observó.

El rostro de Naruto estaba desprovisto de cualquier emoción legible. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Sus labios se movían levemente. Orochimaru se concentró y pudo escucharle tararear en voz baja.

"Ton Tan Ton Tan Ton Tan." recitaba de forma continua el Uzumaki como si estuviera en trance.

Antes de que pudiera pensar de que se trataba, el dolor asalto sus sentidos. Miró hacía su hombro derecho y vio que este casi había sido separado de su brazo.

Habia algo mal con Naruto y ahora esto se había convertido en una lucha de supervivencia.

Orochimaru levantó su Zanpaku-tō y bloqueó el tajo que estaba destinado a cortar su abdomen. Aunque no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando el Uzumaki reapareció detrás de él y le cortó la espalda con un tajo vertical.

El pelinegro se volvió y balanceó su espada horizontalmente a la cabeza de Naruto. Pero este lo esquivó moviéndola hacia atrás, y al mismo tiempo giró sobre si mismo mientras avanzaba hacia Orochimaru y le propinó un tajo a las piernas.

El hombre serpiente cayó al suelo debido al ataque. Afortunadamente, no había sido mortal, pero si le había dejado sin fuerzas para poder levantarse.

Sabia que si no liberaba su Shikai, podría morir, así que sin dudarlo, el envío Reiryoku a su espada y se preparó para su liberación.

"Kakimushire, Ashisogi Jizō."

La Zanpaku-tō de Orochimaru adquirió la forma de un tridente corto, dorado, curvo y grueso, con una cabeza en forma de bebé cerca de su empuñadura.

"**Ashisogi Jizō, Kyōdo Yon**."

Orochimaru clavó el dedo por uno de los ojos de la cabeza. Un líquido salió de este mientras el apuntó directamente a Naruto.  
La boca de la cabeza se abrió y soltó un gran grito que alcanzó al rubio, el cual quedó inmóvil.

El pelinegro no vaciló ni un instante y se abalanzó hacía su oponente. Alzó a Ashisogi Jizō y la bajó, cortando su pecho.  
Se dio la vuelta y lo vio parado, como si la herida no hubiera sido suficiente.

Esta teoría se demostró cierta cuando el Uzumaki bajó el brazo que sostenía su Zanpaku-tō y dejó de tararear. Giró y miró a Orochimaru con una pequeña sonrisa, sin importarle lo más mínimo su herida.

"Al fin liberas Shikai. Si hubieras tardado más te hubiera matado." Habló Naruto. Orochimaru parpadeó en confusión. Así que el rubio lo había hecho para obligarlo a liberar su Zanpaku-to. Aunque aún quedo dudas sobre la postura que había usado.

"¿Cual fue esa postura que has usado antes?" Preguntó curioso.

La expresión de Naruto se volvió más seria.  
"Ese es Shi no Oroshi. Esta postura amplifica mis capacidades físicas en gran medida y aumenta exponencialmente mis habilidades sensoriales. Esta dividido en 5 niveles, el que use en ti era el nivel 2.  
Para poder usarlo debo dejar de sentir cualquier tipo de emoción y permanecer en un estado de calma constante" Explicó Naruto.

Aunque esta postura era muy poderosa, al igual que cualquier otra tenía una debilidad, y esa era la resistencia. Si, otorgaba una gran fuerza, velocidad y defensa al recibir un ataque. Junto a su capacidad para sentir cualquier cosa a su alrededor a un radio de un kilómetro y la destreza visual que le permitía ver en anticipar los movimientos de su oponente y así poder crear un estrategia. Pero el costo de tantos beneficios era que su cuerpo se agotaba bastante rápido, sobre todo si aún no lo había dominado. No sólo eso, sino que tenía un límite de cuantas veces podía usarlo en un día. Si sobrepasaba el límite, su cuerpo quedaría devastado debido a la tensión y el estrés en el.

Orochimaru estaba en shock. Esa postura le daba un gran incremento de sus destrezas físicas. El apenas había podido verlo y mucho menos reaccionar a sus movimientos. Y el rubio había dicho que sólo había utilizado el segundo nivel, y aún así a duras penas había logrado defenderse.

Naruto negó con la cabeza divertido al ver su incredulidad.  
'Es hora de mostrarle a la serpiente el poder de Nejibana.' Habló en su cabeza al tiempo que alzaba su Zanpaku-tō al cielo.

Orochimaru salió de su estupor y sintió el Reiryoku en la espada. Así que iba a liberarla, genial. Nunca había visto el Shikai de Nejibana ya que usualmente utilizaba a Shinso. ¿Que clase de apariencia y habilidades tendría en su forma liberada?  
Estas preguntas ahora iban a ser respondidas.

"Suiten Sakamake, Nejibana." La Zanpaku-tō fue envuelta en luz. Su forma comenzó a alargarse y la punta de la hoja se dividió en tres puntas. Las dos laterales tenían la misma altura, conectadas a la base de la tercera punta, la cuál era más alta que las otras. Un penacho azul envolvía el inicio de las puntas.

Naruto giró varias veces a Nejibana antes de colocarse en una postura ofensiva con el tridente. Un flujo de agua salió de la base de la Zanpaku-tō y rodeó al Uzumaki en un torbellino.

Fubuki vio con fascinación la increíble escena desplegarse ante ella. La sonrisa feroz en el rostro de Naruto, su cabello rubio brillando por las gotas de agua que se deslizaban. El torbellino acuático lo envolvió protectoramente, sus ojos lucían una increíble cantidad de confianza, y las brillantes partículas de agua alrededor del Uzumaki sólo acrecentaban la belleza de aquella escena.

Una sonrisa inconsciente llegó a su cara, junto a un pequeño rubor, ya que la vista de todos esos elementos destacaban el atractivo del rubio.

Orochimaru observó el Shikai del Uzumaki memorizando cada detalle. La Zanpaku-tō se había convertido en un tridente largo. A juzgar por el agua que salió de el y rodeaba al Uzumaki, era una Zanpaku-tō elemental de tipo agua.

El pelinegro analizó cuidadosamente la situación. Estaba en desventaja, ya que Nejibana al convertirse en un tridente era mas larga y le permitía a Naruto atacar más lejos y estar afuera de su alcance. Otro punto que lo puso aún en más desventaja fue que Ashisogi Jizō en su Shikai era más corto, lo que le dificultaba más en el combate. La capacidad de su Shikai no tendría ningún efecto en el. Ya había demostrado ignorar y adaptarse a la capacidad especial de su Zanpaku-tō en sus anteriores partidos.

En todos los sentidos, el tenía la completa desventaja. Su Shikai ineficaz contra el rubio. Su habilidad Ashisogi Jizō, Kyōdo Yon sólo habia podido afectarle al estar el en aquella postura y aún así su cuerpo y resistencia le había permitido resistir un tajo mortal como ese, y dudaba de que ahora no estuviera preparado para ello.

Las mejillas de Naruto se estiraron al ampliarse su sonrisa.  
"Espero que estés listo, por que a diferencia de nuestros partidos anteriores, ahora no voy a contenerme. Voy a patearte el culo y acabar nuestra lucha en unos minutos." Habló apasionadamente el Uzumaki apretando su agarre en su tridente.

El pelinegro no dudó y se preparó para el combate. Se dirigió veloz al rubio con su Zanpaku-tō en la mano derecha balanceándose hacía su oponente.

Naruto estaba confundido por al asalto frontal. Tal vez Orochimaru estaba desesperado y no tenía otra opción a la que recurrir o puede que aquella acción fuera una distracción. De todos modos levantó a Nejibana para bloquear el ataque entrante.

Orochimaru sonrió y apuntó su mano izquierda al suelo.  
"**Bakudo #21 Sekienton**." Una gran nube roja de humo tapó la visión de Naruto y le impidió ver a su enemigo. Elevó sus sentidos y se puso en guardia esperando cualquier ataque. Sus ojos escanearon el alrededor en busca del paradero del pelinegro.

Un pequeño y débil Reiatsu pulsó en su posición. Alzó la mirada hacia arriba en busca de su oponente. De repente, sus ojos se abrieron cuando dos manos salieron del suelo agarraron sus piernas, enterrándolo en la tierra con sólo su cabeza en la superficie.

Orochimaru salió del suelo y empujó a Ashisogi Jizō a la cabeza del rubio. Para su mala suerte, una barrera de agua se formó frente a él y se cerró alrededor de su Zanpaku-tō bloqueando el golpe mortal. Trató de sacar la espada, pero el férreo agarre de la barrera lo impidió.

El pelinegro se vio obligado a abandonar a Ashisogi Jizō y a saltar hacía atrás cuando una ráfaga de agua se precipitó a él desde el lado derecho.  
Logró esquivarla, pero no tuvo tiempo de poder recuperarse cuando más ráfagas desde ambos laterales del Uzumaki lo atacaron simultáneamente.

Naruto salió de la tierra y se dirigió a Orochimaru con Nejibana lanzando una fuerte estocada.  
El pelinegro logró evadirla, pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando un proyectil de agua en forma de tiburón lo atacó desde abajo.

Los dientes del tiburón se cerraron sobre su estomago, causando que el hombre soltara gruñidos de dolor. La construcción elemental no pudo seguir avanzando por que Orochimaru puso sus manos en la cabeza del tiburón y trató de hacerlo retroceder.

El Uzumaki aprovechó la oportunidad y envío dos lanzas de agua hacia las piernas del pelinegro, logrando ensartarlas y logrando que cayera de rodillas al suelo.

Orochimaru apretó los dientes cuando el tiburón ganó terreno y sus dientes perforaron más de su carne. Era imperativo para su bienestar salir de aquella situación, pero apenas tenía fuerza para sacar al maldito tiburón. Una idea cruzó su cabeza. Si la fuerza bruta no era suficiente, un Kidō lograría ayudarlo a salir de este problema.

"**Hadō #1 Shō**." El tiburón fue empujado hacía el otro lado del claro por una fuerza invisible. Con eso fuera, ahora necesitaba un poco de tiempo para poder recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas, las cuáles habían sufrido al ser perforadas por las lanzas.

Rápidamente canalizó Reiryoku y apuntó un dedo al Uzumaki, el cuál comenzó a cerrar la distancia entre ambos con su Zanpaku-tō lista para atravesarlo.

"Carruaje del trueno, puente de una rueda giratoria: ¡con luz, divide en seis.  
**Bakudo #61 Rikujōkōrō**." Seis rectángulos de luz se cerraron alrededor de la cintura del rubio y lo inmovilizaron, deteniendo su asalto. Sabia que esto no lo detendría por mucho tiempo, peor sólo necesitaba unos segundos.

El pelinegro sacó una botella verde y la vertió en sus piernas. Los agujeros en ellas se cerraron y rápidamente se puso de pie.  
Vio a Ashisogi Jizō tirada en el suelo a unos metros atrás del Capitán rubio. Uso Shunpo y apareció junto a ella. Agarró su Zanpaku-tō y volvió a colocarse en posición.

Los rectángulos de luz en la cintura se quebraron por la fuerza del Uzumaki, liberándolo. Naruto se volvió y vio a Orochi restaurado y en guardia, aunque pudo ver cómo sus hombros se agitaban, las gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro y su pecho se movía continuamente por la respiración agitada y pequeños jadeos saliendo de su boca. Estaba cansado y desgastado. Sabia que lo más probable es que usara Bankai para revertir la situación a su favor.

Queriendo acabar con esto pronto, Naruto pegó un gran saltó y se impulsó hacia arriba. Agarró a Nejibana y la trajo hacía atrás, preparándose para lanzarla, y la arrojó con una aterradora velocidad hacia el pelinegro.

Orochimaru pegó un brinco y aterrizó al lado esquivando por poco el tridente, que se clavó profundamente en el suelo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de volverse para mirar al Uzumaki, una inmensa cantidad de agua salió de Nejibana y se precipitó como una ola hacia el.

El hombre plantó sus pies con fuerza y colocó sus manos frente a él en X. La poderosa ola llegó hacía el y comenzó a hacerlo retroceder por la fuerza de la corriente. Pegando un grito furioso, Orochimaru enterró su Zanpaku-tō en la tierra. Este movimiento lo ayudó a resistir el empuje arrollador del agua.

Unos momentos después, el pel inegro vio como el claro estaba completamente lleno de agua. Estaba a punto de sacar a Ashisogi Jizō del suelo cuando escuchó una voz desde arriba.

"**Hadō #11 Tsuzuri Raiden**." La voz de Naruto anunció como un veredicto final.  
Una corriente eléctrica se disparó desde sus dedos y descendieron al suelo inundado.

El mundo de Orochimaru explotó en agonía cuando la corriente entró en contacto con el agua, y rápidamente se extendió por todo el claro en un destello blanco relampagueante.

El cuerpo de Orochimaru se sacudió violentamente por las potentes descargas eléctricas del Kidō. Su consciencia estaba sobrecargada por el dolor de sentir todo su cuerpo siendo electrocutado.

Pronto, el agua desapareció junto la corriente eléctrica. Orochimaru cayó desplomado al suelo, incapaz de seguir luchando. Logró darse la vuelta y ver al Uzumaki descender al suelo y agarrar su Zanpaku-tō, la cuál volvió a su estado sellado.

Naruto envainó a Nejibana, acariciando lentamente la empuñadura y susurrando palabras dulces, para vergüenza de esta. Dirigió su mirada al pelinegro y sus ojos se suavizaron al ver su condición.

Orochimaru sintió como su cuerpo era levantado. Abriendo los ojos, vio que estaba apoyado en el hombro del rubio.  
Una sonrisa surgió en su rostro. Naruto había crecido tan rápido desde que estaba en la Academia Shinō. Ahora era el Shinigami más joven en convertirse en Capitán, y todo un hombre con firmes principios y un corazón noble.  
Con personas como el, La sociedad de almas estaba muy bien protegida.

**Seireitei.**

Naruto y Fubuki abandonaron el Cuartel de la Duodécima División después de dejar a Orochimaru con Guren. El pelinegro le había agradecido por el partido y le dijo que cuando terminara uno de sus proyectos lo ayudaría con la operación para darle a Fubuki la capacidad de usar Reiryoku. Habia sido también una sorpresa cuando las heridas en sus cuerpos habían desaparecido y sus ropas volvían a estar en una condición prístina.

En este momento, ambos caminaban tranquilamente por las calles del Seireitei. Los Shinigami que se cruzaban con ellos, saludaban con respeto al rubio.

Fubuki observó el entorno con fascinación. El Seireitei era un lugar bastante hermoso, fuertemente custodiado por una gran cantidad de Shinigami. Ella le echó un vistazo a Naruto y vio que una expresión estoica adornaba su rostro.

Esto junto el cambio de actitud la preocupaba. Ya no era cálido ni sonreía como lo había hecho antes con ella o con Orochimaru. Ni sabía por que actuaba ahora de esta forma.

Naruto sintió la mirada de la mujer y torció su cabeza en su dirección. Esto hizo que ella apartara la vista y mirara a otro lado.  
¿Que le pasaba?, hace un momento estaba muy entusiasmada mirando su alrededor con asombro.

"Estas actuando un poco extraña. ¿Puedes decirme que es lo que sucede?" Preguntó el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

Fubuki volvió su cabeza y lo miró, insegura de cómo hablarle a su compañero.  
"Eres tú quien se está portando raro. Antes eras más expresivo y sociable." dijo con la voz baja, pero afortunadamente el Uzumaki pudo escuchar. "Ahora me preocupa que estés tan frío y callado." Expresó preocupada.

Durante todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, el haba sido bastante abierto con respecto a sus emociones. Una sonrisa inocente, sus ojos tenían un brillo de entusiasmo infantil mientras le contaba algunas historias divertidas de su tiempo en la academia. Fue aquellos momentos donde ambos se reían y se confortaban con la presencia del otro que ella apreciaba con todo su corazón. Pocas veces había podido entablar este tipo d situaciones con alguien, y más aún nivel tan profundo como este.

Naruto se detuvo repentinamente causando que Fubuki dejara de caminar. La mirada de Naruto se suavizó y se acercó a ella. Un sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas ante la cercanía del rubio.

Los ojos del Uzumaki habían vuelto a recuperar aquella calidez y afecto que lograron cautivarla. Ni siquiera pudo apartar la vista de ellos.

Un gemido satisfecho salió de sus deliciosos labios al sentir los dedos del hombre descender de su mejilla a su cuello, logrando estimular sus sentidos con un maravilloso éxtasis.

"El porque de mi comportamiento actual se debe a que así soy cuando estoy con ellos. Luego vuelvo a ser quien verdaderamente soy en presencia de mis amigos y preciadas personas, como tú Fubu-chan." Susurró Naruto con una voz rica y sensual que produjo escalofríos agradables en su cuerpo.  
El acercó su rostro cerca del suyo, rozando sus labios con su oreja. El cálido aliento del rubio la hizo temblar. "Sólo vosotros podéis ver este lado mío. Considerate afortunada de poder ser una de los pocos en hacerlo." Dijo el Uzumaki apartándose de ella y volviendo a retomar la caminata.

Fubuki tardó varios segundos en poder reaccionar. Sus ojos se habían vuelto vidriosos, y su cuerpo se había excitado por el contacto físico con Naruto. Un rubor más brillante sacudió su cara cuando notó como su sexo se había humedecido.

Saliendo de su estupor, vio como el Uzumaki se alejaba de ella. Usando una considerable fuerza de voluntad, pudo suprimir la lujuria que la había invadido y echó a correr para unirse a él.

**Seireitei, Entrada del Cuartel de la Novena División.**

Los dos llegaron en poco tiempo a la entrada del Cuartel de su División. Los ojos verdes de Fubuki alcanzaron a ver a 3 personas vestidas con uniformes Shinigami. Parecían estar nerviosos a juzgar por sus expresiones.

Keisuke apartó sus ojos de Kakashi y se centraron en hermosa mujer que se acercaba. Aparecieron corazones en sus iris y un brillante resplandor surgía de su cuerpo.

Fubuki ni siquiera pudo parpadear cuando una enorme masa de músculos y carne apareció ante ella con un ramo de flores en sus manos, que misteriosamente no estaban antes en ellas.

El hombre robusto se dejó caer en un rodilla, similar a cómo lo haría un caballero al jurar su lealtad, y extendió el ramo hacia la mujer con una sonrisa amplia. Los ojos de la pobre mujer quedaron cegados por la sonrisa radiante, ya que el sol se reflejaba en sus dientes.

"Mi hermosa señora, ¿podria honrarme con su nombre? Necesito saberlo para poder proclamarte de forma apropiada mi amor eterno." Habló Keisuke con una voz alta y cargas de pasión.

La mirada aterrada de Fubuki pasó desapercibida por el hombre frente a ella. El rubor que adornaba sus mejillas  
desapareció al instante, reemplazado por un color azul oscuro.

El hombre estaba a punto de volver a abrir la boca, peor afortunadamente para Fubuki, la voz de una mujer lo interrumpió.  
"¡Keisuke idiota!" Exclamó Haruka detrás de él y propinandole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que hizo que este cayera al suelo con un chichón. "Comportate como debería hacerlo un Shinigami de la Novena. Ni siquiera has saludado al Capitán." Habló ella con sus ojos echando fuego.

Keisuke al escuchar esto, se levantó cómo nuevo y miró al lado de la mujer. Allí se encontraba su majestuoso Capitán en todo su esplendor. Se maldijo a si mismo mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

Haruka se colocó frente a su Capitán y le dio una respetuosa reverencia.  
"Mis disculpas Capitán. Es mi culpa que el idiota de Keisuke le haya faltado el respeto. Por favor, castigame a mi por sus acciones." Dijo ella nerviosa, siguiendo estando inclinada, no queriendo faltarle el respeto de nuevo.

Una mano tocó su cabeza y le dio unas palmaditas. Levantó la vista y se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa genuina en el rostro de Naruto dirigida a ella.

"No tienes por qué disculparte Haruka-chan. Tu y Keisuke sois maravillosos por como sois. Tu personalidad estricta y a la vez nerviosa te da una imagen que yo considero bastante adorable. Tus capacidad para poder trabajar y cumplir tu deber obedeciendo las ordenes de tu superior, teniendo esa cantidad de fe en mi, sólo sube puntos a tu persona. Tu dedicación a tu trabajo y tu constante esfuerzo en mejorarte para poder ser mejor de lo que eres es algo verdaderamente digno de admirar ." Dijo Naruto con un tono lleno de afecto y orgullo.

Haruka se quedó congelada ante sus palabras. El orgullo y la calidez llenaron su cuerpo con una gran cantidad de felicidad. Los ojos de Haruka comenzaron a llorar por las palabras de su amado Capitán. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron. Escuchar que alababa su ferviente dedicación al deber y que complementaba su personalidad hicieron que ella no pudiera evitar sentirse feliz. Fue por su querido Capitán, su carisma y su forma de ser lo que la inspiró y lo convirtió en su modelo a seguir. Sus compañeros en la academia se había burlado de ella, llamándola una perra fría que no duraría mucho tiempo por su asquerosa personalidad.

Cuando ella y sus compañeros se graduaron, la inseguridad y aquellos comentarios por parte de ellos la hicieron dudar de si misma. Esto se debió a que los compañeros ya habían sido asignados en sus respectivas divisiones. A pesar de sus excelentes notas, ella se había quedado en la reserva, sin poder unirse al Gotei 13.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, llegó su amado Capitán. En ese entonces ella estaba sentada fuera de la entrada de la academia, que estaba cerrada. Naruto se había acercado a ella y le preguntó por qué se encontraba allí sola. Ella se burló y lo insulto, creyendo que el iba a menospreciarla como sus compañeros, cuando vio el haori blanco encima de su shihakushō. Los siguientes 30 minutos se los pasó disculpándose por su falta de respeto. El rubio casi juró haber escuchado crujirse espalda de tantas veces que se inclinó.

Gracias a él, ella pudo incorporarse oficialmente como Shinigami y cumplir la promesa que le dio a su madre.

Naruto volvió su mirada a Keisuke y lo miró con la misma forma y emoción que lo hizo con Haruka.  
"Y tú Keisuke. Sólo te pido que no cambies. Ese coraje, la determinación que empuja tu cuerpo y te mueve hacia delante, con tu corazón noble y tu ardiente lealtad hacia mi y a la Novena División, son cosas que admiro en una persona. Incluso tus ataques de amor al ver una mujer hermosa es en cierto modo entrañable." Habló más alto y firme. El orgullo rezumaba por su voz.

Tanto Keisuke como Haruka tuvieron que llevarse las manos a los ojos para evitar llorar. Oír que la persona que más admiras te ve y piensa de esa forma tan positiva sobre ti, dejaba una sensación de felicidad y satisfacción. Era esta razón por la que los Shinigami de su División amaban y eran tan devotos con su Capitán.

Kakashi se acercó con una sonrisa y saludó a Naruto. Fubuki sintió sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa al ver a los dos Shinigami temblorosos tratando de no llorar. Pudo ver el fervor y la lealtad que su persona inspiraba a aquellos que lo seguían. Los ojos de de ambos revelaban que harían cualquier cosa por el, incluso sacrificarse en caso de ser necesario, al igual que habían hecho Takeshi y Muratani con ella. Este pensamiento la hizo sentirse ligeramente deprimida, pero lo superó al instante. Ellos no querrían que se lamentase de sus muertes. Habia muerto por ella, y no iba a dejarse caer e insultar su sacrificio.

Fubuki vio como Naruto se puso un poco rígido y desapareció en un destello blanco.  
Vio a Kakashi indicarle con la mano que acercara. Una vez a su lado, el peliplateado agarró su hombro y desaparecieron en un borrón.

El mundo a su alrededor volvió a la normalidad. Un sentimiento de angustia lleno su estomago. La velocidad a la que se habia movido era una a la que nos estaba acostumbrada.

Uno vez que logró recomponerse, la sorpresa llegó a su cara al ver a Naruto entre dos hombres, inmovilizando sus manos en una fuerte apretón.

'Las cosas a tu alrededor nunca dejarán de sorprenderme Naruto-kun." Pensó ella mirando la escena en frente suyo.

**FIN**

**Índice:**

**Bakudo #21 Sekienton (Escape de Humo Rojo)**

**Crea una gran nube de humo rojo que tapa la visión del oponente y oculta por unos instantes al usuario**

**Bakudo #61 Rikujōkōrō (Prisión Luminosa de los Seis Barrotes)**

**Crea seis rectángulos de luz que aprisionan al objetivo por su cintura, rodeándolo e inmovilizándolo.**

**Hadō #1 Shō (Impacto)**

**Empuja al objetivo, trasladándolo a cierta distancia del invocador.**

**Hadō 11. Tsuzuri Raiden (Lectura del Relámpago)**

**Se lanza una corriente eléctrica que traspasa todo objeto conductor que toque el usuario, dañando al objetivo si está en contacto con dicho objeto.**

**Hadō #31 Shakkahō (Disparo de Fuego Rojo)**

**Dispara una bola de energía roja.**

**Hadō 32. Ōkasen (Disparo de Fuego Dorado)**

**Lanzamiento de un haz de energía espiritual dorada.**

**Hadō #33 Sōkatsui (Lluvia de Fuego Azul)**

**Lanzamiento de una bola de energía azul. Cubre un área mayor y tiene más poder que el Shakkahō.**

****Ashisogi Jizō, Kyōdo Yon****** (Jizō para cortar las piernas, Terror Magnitude 4) Habilidad del estado Shikai de Ashisogi Jizō: Orochimaru clava su dedo en un ojo de su Shikai, haciendo que empiece a gotear un líquido oscuro mientras Ashisogi Jizō abre la boca para gritar. Cualquiera que no sea de la sangre de Orochimaru y escuche el grito durante 4 segundos se paralizará. A diferencia de la habilidad inicial de Ashisogi Jizō de detener solamente los impulsos neurales del movimiento, esta técnica paraliza completamente todo lo biológico**

**Shi no Oroshi (Danza de la muerte)**

**Postura que amplifica exponencialmente las capacidades físicas y todos los sentidos. Aumento de la percepción sensorial, y liberación total del Reiatsu de los siete puntos del cuerpo, que aumentan por 50 el poder del usuario a riesgo de morir.**

**1° Nivel: Velocidad y agilidad.**

**2° Nivel: Fuerza y resistencia.**

**3° Nivel: Sentidos aumentados.**

**4° Nivel: Capacidad sensorial amplificada.**

**5° Nivel: Desbloqueo de los siete puntos e incremento de poder por 50.**

**El Shi no Oroshi esta basado en la postura de combate de un personaje de manga. A ver si alguien puede adivinarlo. El que lo consiga puede sugerirme alguien para añadirlo al harem.**

**Y si, voy a convertir a Fubuki en una Shinigami.**

**También olvide mencionarlo en el capítulo anterior, pero esto va a ser ****un**** harem.**  
**Por ahora sólo tengo en el harem: Fubuki, Tatsumaki y Nejibana.**

**Eso es todo, que lo paséis bien.**


End file.
